Todos los caminos conducen a Sasuke
by UmeFuyu
Summary: Hinata se viste de hombre para liberar a su pueblo. Sasuke es el gladiador más asesino y sanguinario de la historia del coliseo, y la gran obsesión pasional de Roma. Todos quieren estar en su cama, menos ella. SasuHina. NaruTema.
1. La muerte viene lenta

***** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ **Masashi Kishimoto® .**

*** _Advertencias:_**

**-** Personajes pensados con sus apariencias en **Naruto The Last.**

**-** Este fic se desarrolla en un universo demasiado alternativo (Roma Imperial o Imperio Romano). Lo cual es lógico y coherente que a quienes no están acostumbrados a ideas tan despegadas de la aldea o la secundaria, les desagrade. ¡Los SasuHinistas somos Crack para todo!.

-Por supuesto puede pasar, que yo dé algo por sabido que en realidad no entienden. No quiero que mis torpezas impidan su lectura, así que pueden preguntar comentando o enviarme un PM con cualquier tipo de duda, siempre que pueda lo voy a contestar, lo antes posible.

Ahora sí, _que disfruten._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**L**a muerte viene lenta._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I: **_Prólogo_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**L**os granos de tierra, que se desprendieron con el último estruendo, cayeron hacia su tabique y provocaron que eleve su rostro percudido al techo. El calor húmedo y el olor fétido de las charcas sanguinolentas que se descomponían arriba le socavaban las fosas nasales. Su líquido estomacal le subió por la faringe y reprimió un vomito. Una soga de hilachas puntiagudas le apresaba las manos, aunque no le estrangulaban las muñecas de forma excesiva.

¿Para qué sujetarla fuerte?, ¿hacía donde escaparía?. Era ilógico planear una maniobra de fuga, encontrándose en el fondo del gran coliseo romano, esperando para ser ejecutada ante una ciudad consumidora de viles sacrificios.

El rugido de un pobre tigre, traído desde lejos, de Asia tal vez... le ocasionó un dolor amargo en la boca del estomago. ¿La lanzarían a las bestias?. Quizás el centro del espectáculo se trataba de alguna venatión y ella, como la entrada que espera el plato principal, sería decapitada en algún rincón perdido de la arena. O tal vez... tal vez un día como hoy el emperador se encontraba sediento de horror y la untarían con brea para luego hundirla en el dolor agonizante de las llamas ... entonces la muerte viene lenta.

Dadas las variables, cualesquiera que le corresponda de ellas, no interesaba. Ya no temía a la muerte. _Venimos al mundo para cumplir una meta, llegando a objetivo lo que corresponde es la muerte. _Pensó. Jamás se arrepentiría de todo lo que hizo. Solo pidió a los dioses que el dolor le obligue a perder la conciencia cuanto antes.

Al reconocer las risotadas y el ruido de las armaduras resonar entre los pasillos laberínticos, supo que el fin se iniciaba. Pronto la enorme traba que contenía las puertas de madera de aquel nicho mostraron una tenue luz y reconoció a dos soldados, que sin prestarle mucha importancia la desataron y arrastraron de los hombros por los pasajes. Su túnica decorada con tierra y su única sandalia fueron motivo de burla de los demás reclusos. Pero el peinado que contenía estrictamente todo su cabello permanecía inalterable. Sonrió lánguidamente recordando a su hermana que le había enseñado a utilizar esa técnica infalible para hacer lucir su largo cabello, corto como el de un hombre.

Los alaridos de las bestias y de los habitantes de la enorme ciudad de Roma se mezclaban y se hacían más estrepitosos a medida que fruncía sus ojos claros que estaban encandilados por los rayos de sol los cuales invadían aquel portón de madera abierto de par en par. Le indicaron, claro que no de buen modo, que se sentase allí y aguarde. De espalda a la salida podía oír, frunciendo los ojos y luchando por no sollozar, el ruido a metal que se abría paso entre la carne, los gemidos agobiantes, los reclamos de piedad y el clamor popular por la tan ansiada muerte. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con un ritmo nervioso.

Estaba aterrada como nunca antes. Y eso, que su vida había sido una caja de pandora.

Una extraordinaria exclamación que obedecía al nombre _"¡Terreo, Terreo!"_ arrasaba el anfiteatro como una ola expansiva. Los guardias se intercambiaron miradas y uno comentó algo como _"este lindo mocoso pronto ganará más fama que el mismo emperador"._ El otro, en respuesta, le propinó una reprimenda, asegurando que si manchaba el nombre del gran _imperator _los dioses lo castigarían de forma severa.

Conocía, como toda romana de veinte años, el destino de los gladiadores que eran obligados a menguar a una plebe enardecida. Así era como ganaban sus cortos meses de fama y algún poder de decisión dentro del ámbito del circo, pero morían demasiado jóvenes e inocentes como para conseguir los suficientes litros de sangre con los que pagarían su libertad.

Terreo, era el último nombre que hacia eco desde los foros hasta las más recónditas ínsulas de la gran ciudad. El nuevo titan de la arena, con una armadura dorada y misteriosa insignia de serpiente en su escudo y espada, según se dice, siendo esta arma venenosa y letal, era solo la punta del iceberg de increíbles mitos que se habían construido en torno a él. Se veía a mujeres arrojarse de la altura máxima de las gradas, entregándose a la muerte solo para poder tocarlo antes de verlo desaparecer por los pasadizos oscuros del anfiteatro, luego de una batalla. De todos los afrodisíacos en venta, su sudor era el más cotizado, miles de monedas se acuñaban gracias a él. Visto como un dios terrenal del amor, juzgado por su perfecta belleza física, en apariencia musculosa y estilizada, Terreo, tenía un lado macabro: muchos aseguraban haber visto sus ojos tornarse rojos, tal como si se inyectaran de sangre, a la hora de asesinar. Acción que le era casi tan necesaria como respirar. Los más exagerados llegaron a contar que disfrutaba de ser bañado por la sangre de sus victimas en la intimidad, ya que muchas veces se le vio ordenar a sus hombres que se llevasen a los cadáveres. Siendo extremadamente joven, se estimaba que su edad era de veintiún a veinticuatro años, había vencido los luchadores más aguerridos de todo el imperio. Sin embargo lo que resolvía aquella imagen mítica, nunca antes conseguida por un gladiador, era el hecho de que nadie conocía su rostro, porque siempre se ocultaba bajo el casco. Casco espartano, algunos dicen que homenajeando a los hoplitas de las Termophilas, aunque otros suponían que era otra de sus costumbres radicales que lo empujaban a la fama.

—Lo sepultaran en el olvido junto con su cadáver. Es cuestión de meses— concluyó el soldado mientras la arrastraba cuesta arriba hacia la arena de combate.

Cegada por el sol fulguroso y ensordecida por los gritos y el pánico sintió marearse —Debes estar presentable ante el emperador, muchacho— dijo, con sorna, un soldado y le arrojó una vasija llena de agua sucia que le partió el labio inferior provocando un escandaloso sangrado. La multitud rió divertida. Cuando al fin un par de sandalias se enfrentaron a sus rodillas, comprendió que seria "la entrada", y no la única, ya que reconoció al menos treinta hombres más esperando su resolución final. Aunque se sabia humillada por miles de personas que le arrojaban insultos a diestra y siniestra jamás sintió arrepentimiento de hacer lo que hizo. Eso nunca. Por eso, a pesar de que sus articulaciones dolían, lo intento varias veces hasta que lo consiguió: moriría de pie y de cara a su verdugo.

Entonces sus ojos lo encontraron.

Los rayos de sol resplandecieron como nunca antes a contraluz de una armadura dorada. El sujeto era por mucho más alto que ella, de piel nívea y con algunos cabellos profundamente oscuros que desbordaban por debajo del casco. Experimentó la sensación de estar frente a la máxima deidad del olimpo. Jupiter quizás. Pero lo que más impactó en su demacrada alma fue aquella mirada de ojos extremadamente negros, una mirada altanera y aun así neutral. No hacía falta escuchar su nombre una y otra vez entre las voces histéricas de la población femenina que le aturdían. Estaba ante Terreo y su espada demoníaca le partiría el cráneo al medio, en cuestión de segundos.

Los miles de pulgares señalando hacia el reino de Hades obligaron a la espada de Terreo alzarse en las alturas, como una cobra voraz, sobre ella. Le sería imposible describir las sensaciones de sus últimos instantes con vida, solo podría decir que la mandíbula le temblaba tanto que pensó que se saldría de lugar y que los músculos de todo el cuerpo se le tensaron hasta arder. Los gritos avasalladores le dolían en los tímpanos, aun así: no se arrepentiría, no confesaría, no le quitaría la mirada a los ojos negros que poseía la muerte. No lo haría. Sintió el filo ir por ella a toda velocidad y el ruido del metal caer en seco provocó un silencio abyecto, abismal.

Su cabeza no había sido rebanada.

Dejó de contener la respiración y con la cautela y el temor de un gato curioso guío sus pupilas hacia la izquierda y descubrió la espada del gladiador todopoderoso descansando sobre el suelo en franco abandono. Una lanza con punta de acero se abrió paso desde muy lejos hacía su espalda, con el único objetivo de atravesarle la nuca hasta la garganta, pero fracasó al dar en el ojo de la serpiente del escudo dorado. En un movimiento casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, Terreo, había localizado la protección de su escudo detrás del chico de cabellos azulinos y ojos violáceos, el cual había recibido ordenes de asesinar.

Ella estática, sintió sobre sus labios pálidos, el aire expulsado por las fosas nasales de él. Todo sucedió tan rápido que siquiera tuvo reacción para desterrar la vista del suelo donde había descubierto la espada corta.

—¡¿Que haces bastardo?!. ¡Ese hubiera sido un lanzamiento espectacular!— oyó decir. Unos pasos se aproximaban, supuso que alguien venía corriendo detrás— ¿Porque proteges a este criminal?. Termina este circo ya, el emperador está impaciente por ver los nuevos animales exóticos que trajeron de la última conquista.

—Ven aquí, idiota— la voz viril pero juvenil a la vez del luchador, le jugueteó en los odios mientras se separaba de ella.

Una vez frente a el lanzador que intentó matarla, pudo analizarlo. Tenía la piel bronceada y el cabello corto y dorado. Abrió los ojos azules con desmesura — Mierda, son enormes— masculló entre-dientes y algo sonrojado. Fue entonces cuando la muchacha se percató de que ninguno de los dos observaba su rostro, si no la húmeda tela de la túnica que se había pegado a sus vendados pero ahora evidentes pechos.— Es una mujer— chasquéo la lengua y observó en todas las direcciones antes de volver a ella— Jamás mataríamos a una mujer. No me interesa que opine Madara.

Su compañero esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, al tanto que Terreo mantenía su mirada inalterable —Claro que no.

— ¿Que haremos?.

— Los distraeré. Llévala a mi habitación.

— Pero Sasu...

— Te lo ordeno.

Antes de verlo elevar su espada y su escudo en la gloria, siendo perdonado por una multitud que lo veneraba y adoraba de forma delirante, sintió como el lanzador rubio la cargaba como un costal de papas — ¿Como es tu nombre, niña?— indagó curioso.

— Hi ... Hinata— logró articular antes de sumergirse, a causa de la impresión vivida , en la inconsciencia.

Ese debe ser un nombre asiático, como el mio, sospechó. Luego recordó a su amigo y envió una risotada a los pasadizos inhumanos del coliseo — Eres un malcriado.


	2. Políticamente Incorrecto

_**N**o es la resignación en la que nos afirmamos,_

_ sino en la rebeldía frente a la **injusticias.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**II:**_ Políticamente Incorrecto._

**.**

**.**

**E**l agua cálida le masajeó los músculos adormecidos y el aroma a esencias florales que se le colaban en las fosas nasales le obligaron a no desear abandonar aquellas aguas termales. Abrió los ojos y con el rostro desencajado se puso de pie. Analizó su entorno: mármol de un blanco sublime y azul profundo, pinturas, esculturas y vapor, mucho vapor. Sin dudas - estaba en un _caldarium_\- y uno muy lujoso, por cierto.

Pasaba de ser casi decapitada en el gran coliseo a descansar en termas. No oía, ni veía a nada ni a nadie a su alrededor. No eran termas públicas y demás estaba decir, que eran exageradamente ostentosas.. Tragó en seco. ¿Que hacía ella ahí?. ¿Estaba muerta?. ¿El reino de los muertos lucia como termas?. Absurdo. Un sonido que sonó como un casi temblequeo la direccionó tras ella. Una muchacha, bastante joven, la miraba con recelo. Parecía extranjera y esclava. Hinata apretó los labios, concentrada. En el suelo, junto al piletón había vendajes y medicinas. Al tocarse el labio comprendió que dicha muchacha estaba tratando sus heridas, se estudió el cuerpo: estaba desnuda. Se sumergió avergonzada.

-_Temari_\- pensó y con timidez se dirigió a la muchacha

—Necesito mi ropa—en respuesta, la chica le informó que aun faltaba embellecer su piel..

_¿Que?_. ¿Dónde estaba el guerrero que la había llevado hasta allí?, definitivamente no la había matado. Entonces... ¡¿Terreo usaría su sangre para bañarse?!. Se escandalizó al reflotar tantas dudas, mientras vestía una lujosa túnica que la mujer le había pasado. Ni trabajando cien reencarnaciones seguidas para Tsunade podría pagar algo así. Entonces concluyó con la teoría de que si en vez de desollarla, la habían llevado a embellecer ... ellos la...

—No— murmuró y corrió despavorida hasta la salida. Pronto al esclava gritó y dos soldados entraron para capturarla.

Hinata se sobo los antebrazos, cuando dichos soldados la, literalmente, arrojaron a una enorme cama de ropa suave y sedas que colgaban desde el alto techo. El aroma de la gran habitación era exquisito y entre las columnas corintias, había antorchas con fuego que suplían la ausencia de la luz solar que paulatinamente iba desapareciendo. El gran Helio se despedía de uno de los imperios más grande que alguna vez la historia antigua conoció.

Luciendo como mujer etrusca, vió el reflejo se sus ojos suspicaces en una enorme fuente de agua tibia y humeante incrustada en el suelo. Sería el trofeo del gladiador de cabello rubio. Volvió a estudiar su alrededor. _Por todos los dioses del olimpo_. ¿Cuándo fue que un gladiador tuvo derecho a semejante despilfarro de monedas?.

Bramidos de voces femeninas la atrajeron hacia el balcón. Al caminar notó que sus piernas dolían muchísimo. Observó un verde y bien cuidado jardín,y allí una multitud de mujeres de varias edades y algunos hombres convulsionaba mientras eran contenidos por unos muchos soldados que habían articulado una barrera detrás de Terreo. Lo siguió con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta, sorprendida por la ovación, él dio grandes sancadas con su espada cruzada al hombro y desapareció tras las puertas de madera, la cual una que otra mujer pateó en total desesperación y otras tantas rebotaban.

Hinata negó con la cabeza sin salir de la incomprensión. A pesar de parecer un _dios de dioses_ y ser, sin dudas, uno de los tipos más fuertes del imperio... ¡Siquiera le conocían el rostro!. Además, ¿no era un sádico- asesino de masas?. ¿Cómo podían morir por una persona que tenia menuda fama?. En ese amontonamiento había mujeres que superaban los cuarenta años de edad y ella que lo había tenido tan cerca, supo por lo poco que su casco le permitió observar, que era joven. Sospechó que era portador de un rostro aniñado. Lo mismo que su compañero, el tipo que la sacó de la arena... ambos, muy jóvenes.

La incertidumbre y teorías varias, que ella había elaborado acerca de gladiadores misteriosamente ricos, fuertes y prematuros, habían destruido todo orden natural impidiéndole sentir miedo. De todas formas, sintió los bellos de su nunca erizarse cuando aquella gran puerta se abrió estrepitosa.

Terreo, ingresó son su armadura llena de polvo y sangre, y su clásico casco espartano. No se detuvo en la presencia de la chica. Arrojó sus armas en un rincón del lugar, provocando en ella un gran estruendo que hizo eco y contracturó los músculos de la espalda Hinata. Lo oyó rodear la cama, sin saber con exactitud que hacía, no lo veía porque tenía los ojos estacados en el suelo pulcro. Porque claro, aun no sabía que era lo que hacía en ese lugar y con su cabeza aun pegada a su cuello.

Tampoco lo percibió cerca. Su nerviosismo fue en ascenso cuando él tomó algún objeto que estaba ubicado detrás de la cabeza de ella. Ocultos en la oscuridad de la sombra de su casco, los ojos parecían fijarse en Hinata con actitud analítica. Al sentir el filo del cuchillo acariciarle, apretó los labios. Era la hora del baño de sangre del gran gladiador. Una afición nefasta. Cerró los ojos, sus largas pestañas vibraban maquinalmente. Sintió la punta del arma recorrer desde su frente hasta la nuca, para luego interceptar el nudo en el cual la esclava había recogido todo el cabello de la chica en un rodete, y de un corte certero, el cabello de la chica danzó libremente hasta su cintura. Aun así, las trenzas que habían sido tejidas con sus dos mechones delanteros permanecieron unidas en forma de una corona.

—Jamás había visto alguien que tenga el cabello con tonos azulados—mencionó con voz aburrida. Hinata puso atención en la voz de él una vez más, ahora lo oía sin el bullicio del genterio y rodeada de un silencio sepulcral. Definitivamente era muy joven. Quizá tanto como ella.

Lo vio alejarse y afirmarse frente a la fuente, de espalda a ella —No eres del lado occidental, claro está— Ella suspiró, sabiendo que el color de su cabello y ojos, siempre fueron los pies de barro de su falsa identidad. Luego salió de su ensimismamiento, al volver sus ojos a la fuente y ver la armadura con dibujos de serpientes en el suelo, por instinto y sin pensarlo puso sus ojos fuera de órbita en Terreo, precisamente en su espalda, piernas y _¡glúteos totalmente desnudos!_. Las palmas de la manos le picaron y sintió que sudaba hielo. Todo tipo de temor y confusión se habían desvanecido para darle paso a su estado natural: la vergüenza. Un mal genético, según su difunto padre. Debió estar roja, lo supo con el ardor en su rostro. La blancura salpicada por manchas de sangre rojizas la enfadó. _-Sangre inocente-_. Comenzaba a encabronarse, tras cambiar de sensación en sensación, cuando lo vio sumergirse y una vez reposando, quitó su casco. Siguió sus movimientos atónita. Terreo tenía el cabello sumamente negro como la más temible de las oscuridades, brillante y rebelde; corto por detrás y por lo que pudo notar más largo adelante, enmarcando su enigmático rostro, quizás.

—Ya que seguirás muda. Las uvas— le dijo con tono demandante. _¿Uvas?_. El mismo desconcierto la obligó a buscar con sus ojos hasta que por fin encontró una hermosa vajilla plateada llena de racimos frescos y sumamente atractivos. Reiteraba su duda, ¿como era que un gladiador, se dé aquellos lujos imperiales?. Inconscientemente tomó con ambas manos el plato de frutas y enseguida él continuó con una pregunta que le provocó un casi-derrame cerebral —¿Entrarás o que?— Y enseguida su rostro se endureció en un gesto de plena indignación. Gesto que se había contagiado de su audaz amiga.

—¿Vas a entrar?—reiteró con voz de pocos amigos.

Supuso que no pensó antes de hablar —No...no me bañaré con usted— respondió con voz indignada. Vio la espalda del gladiador quedar estática. Seguramente, que una mujer lo rechace era toda una novedad.

—¿Que eres?— indagó, luego escuchar la dulce voz fastidiada de la chica por primera vez. La pregunta sonó ofensiva a los oídos de ella, pero sin dar lugar a una respuesta él continuó —¿De donde vienes?.

—N-no es de su incumbencia—se animó a responder con voz temblorosa pero determinada.

—No te pongas en modo hostil porque puedo tirarte por la ventana— inquirió divertido. Hinata contuvo la respiración— Afuera hay mujeres que se cortarían ambos brazos, si antes pudiesen masturbarme.

Los ojos de ella se encendieron. Machista y repugnante como todo en esta tierra, se dijo—Debió decapitarme—masculló.

El estiró los brazos luego de zambullirse en el agua y volver a su posición—¿Debí?. Eso lo decido yo.

_Maldito arrogante con un poco de poder_. Los tipos como él, de los cuales eran y penosamente, la mayoría de la población, remplazaban su timidez para volverla iracunda y rabiosa —Los tipos como usted me dan pena— mintió. En realidad, los detestaba. Pero la pena es más ofensiva que el odio y menos digna.

—¿Pena?—preguntó entretenido. Estiró la cabeza hacía atrás, y aunque el cabello no le permitía verle los ojos, ella logró visualizarle la nariz pequeña, recta y perfecta entre las penumbras de las llamas, ya nocturnas. ¿Quien era ese tipo?.

La chica asintió aunque él siguiera de espaldas a ella—El emperador los manipula—se animó a decir, a sabiendas de que sus palabras eran sumamente aberrantes, y le costarían quizá cien latigazos —Son simples servidores que manchan su nombre con sangre inocente. Pe... pero sólo es así ...hasta que venga alguien más fuerte o ...—dudó— más atractivo... y lo echarán al olvido.

Terreo soltó una carcajada amplia —Gracias por lo de atractivo, no me lo dicen muy seguido— ironizó. Ella tensó la mandíbula aun más furiosa, jamás quiso darle a entender eso— No sabes quien soy.

—Lo llaman Terreo— continuó bajo el efecto enceguecedor de la indignación— porque imparte el terror y con esa acción primitiva se hizo famoso—la voz femenina sonó fuerte, debieron ser los nervios—sé quien es usted.

Terreo suspiró divertido, no discutiría con una cría que lo trataba de "usted" de una forma extraña, pero realmente la osadía de aquella chica que se disfrazaba de hombre, le gustaba mucho mas que amputar extremidades —No. De saberlo, estarías arrodillada ante mí.

Hinata se escandalizó —¡Nunca!.

El masajeó su cuello con ambos brazos, mientras movía la cabeza auto-relajándose —Lo harías. Créelo.

—¡No me conoce!— escupió, enfadada e irritada por la trivialidad con la que aquel tipo tomaba sus serias palabras.

—Estas acusada por meter ideas extrañas de igualdad en la mujeres y ...—divagó, intentando recordar que era lo otro—... y armar revueltas entre los esclavos. Creo. Luchas de liberación junto a otra mujer que se hace pasar por tu novia. Fuiste juzgada ante el emperador a morir en el coliseo por no querer retractarte y pedir perdón—concluyó orgulloso.

Su voz varonil era casi afrodisíaca. Intentó ignorarlo rotundamente, aun así no pudo negar lo evidente: Terreo se informaba acerca de las infracciones de su victimas. Después de todo parecía mucho más sensato que el cínico asesino del coliseo, que la gente comentaba. No tuvo palabras para responder —Y-yo no...

—Y tuviste mucha suerte —añadió— porque si alguien notaba tu condición de mujer...—suspiró como divertido— te hubieran abusado hasta los leones, lo menos.

Contuvo una arcada al imaginar levemente aquella escena. Y con menos valor que él que ya había demostrando antes, indagó con vos agobiada—¿Por qué estoy viva?.

—Porque quería follarte esta noche.

Las palabras seguras, y de poca importancia con las que le chico confesó, la obligaron a retroceder hasta chocar con una columna —Insisto en que debió haberme decapitado— murmuró con asco.

—O entras al agua en este instante a depositar esas uvas en mi boca y darme un masaje o puedes irte de aquí, sin que ningún soldado te capture... si es que puedes—la voz relajada pero demandante de Terreo fue el sonido previo a el ruido de la plata chocar contra el mármol. Él volteó a ver la puerta abierta de par en par, con ambos codos sobre el borde, tomó una uva que llegó rodando hasta su posición y mientras la masticaba, sonrió.

**...**

El frenético golpeteo en la pequeña puerta de madera, la hizo reaccionar y dejar de ver la nada misma. Aterrada por la desconfianza, pero con aquella determinación que la caracterizaba se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tsunade le anunció que no era buena idea. Las autoridades la buscaban. ¿Y ahora venían por ella?. Se frenó un paso antes de tomar el picaporte. Un suspiro agitado que llegó diezmado hasta sus oídos le dieron la orden de abrir sus ojos verdes esperanza y abrir también, la puerta. —Carajo—dijo. Hinata estaba ante ella, despeinada, agotada y agitada, pero viva.

—Hola Temari— le dijo con mirada lánguida y no esperó la bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro ciento ochenta grados.

—Estúpida—exclamó la rubia, luego de propinar su pequeña venganza por haberla hecho pasar semejantes días de tortura e incertidumbre y después, entre lagrimas, la abrazó como si en ello se le fuera la vida —Pensé que estabas muerta.

Tsunade, la mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, rubia e imponente, dueña se esa ínsula de mala muerte, cruzada de brazos esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante. Sabia que Hinata sobreviviría, esas dos chicas eran como las ratas de aquel lugar. Imposibles de eliminar.

—¿Como es que...?— cuestionó, sin saber como completar la frase, al ver lo lujoso del atuendo que la Hyuga portaba. Quedó estática mientras había tomado algunos utensilios para prepararle algo de comer.

—Jamás lo creerás— Tsunade se apresuró a preparar agua tibia— no es necesario Tsunade— advirtió con voz dulce— Ya me he bañado en unas termas muy lujosas.

Temari había tomado asiento frente a su amiga y se aferró a el alimento como si fuera un botín de guerra. —No importa cuan hambrienta estés, solo comerás si me cuentas donde estuviste, Hyuga Hinata.

**...**

El olor del asinamiento, las calles estrechas y la muchedumbre empleando sus actividades cotidianas, se le coló por la ventana. Juntaba su cabello para, como todos los días, convertirse en el niño bonito que era. Ocultar su verdadera identidad para ayudar a alguna victima de violencia machista, sanar a algún esclavo y romperle el corazón a alguna mujer que se había enamorado de ella o bueno, de él. Sus manos hábiles se apresuraron a tejer su cabello, debió haber estado realmente agotada para dormir hasta el medio día, por suerte sus ropas de varón la esperaban limpias. Temari la había dejado descansar y no la llamó para trabajar con Tsunade y los huéspedes de la ínsula. Eran realmente dos grandes mujeres, pensó. Y él no sabia todo lo que ellas podrían lograr. _¡No sabes quienes somos, Terreo!._

Bufó molesta. Su día, luego de suplir una noche de pesadillas, mujeres, soldados, y cascos espartanos, se había iniciado de mal humor. Pronto, el estruendo de la puerta abrirse la asustó. La brutalidad de Tsunade otra vez, la había extrañado. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa regañándola porque la habían dejado dormir, pero sus gestos cambiaron al ver desorbitados los ojos de la mujer frente a ella.

—No lo creerás, Hinata—anunció con voz grave.

Ella la miró confundida, mientras la mujer la tiraba del brazo y la llevaba por los laberínticos pasillos de su hogar hasta la puerta, de tanto en tanto le acomodaba la ropa. Hinata se frenó ante la puerta abierta —Dígame que ocurre.

Y mientras Tsunade se dignaba a iniciar una explicación, observó a Temari, quién reía y se sonrojaba. Agilizó la vista y frunció el ceño. Estaba hablando y riendo con... ¡un chico!, de cabello rubio y ... —¡Temari!— gritó alertada al reconocer, el perfil del lanzador que casi le atraviesa el cuello, compañero de Terreo. No lo había visto sin casco, pero pudo reconocer su perfil y voz. La sangre le llegó a punto de ebullición. ¿Que hacía el allí?. Temari corrió hacia ella y continuó el trabajo que Tsunade había iniciado.

—No... no hables con él— intentó explicarle, pero su voz comenzó a consumirse al ver un enorme carruaje, de sedas blancas y caballos imponentes frente a ella.

—Es el hijo del emperador—anunció exaltada—pero... dice no venir en nombre del imperio y quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Sasuke?— Temari asintió una y otra vez, frenéticamente, con rostro efusivo y una sonrisa vehemente—¿El.. que nunca participa en ningún acto político, ni quieren que hagan esculturas con su imagen?.

—¡Él mismo!—exclamó agitándole por los hombros

—¡Me destruirá!. ¡Te volviste loca!— protestó retirándose y ante la mirada incrédula de todos los vecinos, a los cuales las ecuaciones no les daban para entender como aquel carruaje estaba en un lugar como ese.

—¡Dijo venir en paz! ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo por los esclavos que eremos liberar! ellos lo necesitan...— Hinata se rehusó negando con la cabeza, mientras su amiga la tomaba del antebrazo —Has sobrevivido a el coliseo, fuiste cargada por él _Aurum Homicidam _—entonces la chica comprendió que así llamaban al otro popular gladiador que estaba allí y miraba a su amiga con rostro fascinado —¡Y le viste el trasero a Terreo!. ¡Mierda! ¡Entra a ese carruaje de una buena vez!.

—¡¿Y por que confiaríamos en él?!—se fastidió—¡No somos más que simple mujeres para ellos! ¡"Instrumentos que hablan", nos llaman!.

—No—refutó Temari, tomándola de los hombros y con una fuerza, como siempre, superior a la de Hinata, la llevó hasta la puerta del carruaje —Piensan que eres un hombre. Y uno muy fuerte—Hinata tembló y ella la empujó dentro, diciéndole—Aunque los detestes, muestra respeto— por último le susurró— Sé astuta.

Jamás había conocido un carruaje tan grande donde un tipo de poder se oculte tras sedas. Dentro del lugar, fresco y con un aroma deleitarte en contraste con el exterior, se arrodilló, como tales eran las normas "éticas y morales". Detestaba la situación. Subió los ojos tímidamente para localizar el rostro del famoso y enigmático hijo del emperador. Era toda una novedad. Sasuke era como un fantasma para Roma, si bien el emperador Madara dio a conocer la noticia de ser padre, hacía veintitrés años atrás, tres años antes de nacer ella exactamente, su hijo era de tan bajo perfil que unos pocos privilegiados le habían conocido el rostro.

A veces dudaban de que existiera dicho hijo.

Ella, ahora y con ojos desconfiados estudiaba los de él. Profundamente negros. Esa mirada le resultó familiar pero claro, no quiso pensar estupideces ni recordar a ese gladiador asqueroso. Sasuke superaba con ventaja la definición de "_belleza humana_" superando cualquier tipo de estereotipo y cultura . Facciones suaves y aniñadas, piel blanca y pulcra, el labio inferior era más grueso que el superior. Entre los ropajes tan asquerosamente caros, parecía un ser inmaculado. Fue una paradoja que la hizo sentir superficial por un momento, detesto la situación el doble. La miraba de forma imparcial y ella, ante lo inmediato del hecho y los nervios que le provocaban estar frente a quien estaba, aun de rodillas, saludó —Ex...excelencia.

El esbozó una media sonrisa de dientes apretados y le dijo, con la voz conocida, soberbia y adictiva de Terreo —Te dije que te arrodillarías ante mi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Más vale que la mandó a seguir, para saber donde vivía. Muajaja.

Puedo explicar el OoC: Hinata es la tímida de siempre, pero al vivir toda una vida junto a Temarí. Y como bien dice el dicho, somos lo que hacemos con lo que hicieron de nosotros (?), esta sumamente influencia, por su historia difícil (ya sabrán) y por el carácter de Temari.

No se si se dirigían al emperador como "excelencia" o me fui a términos medievales. Pero sabrán entender jaja.

No pensaba continuar hasta febrero, pero viendo un documental de Caligula (políticamente incorrecto) ya saben, me inspiré.

Lourdecita ya sabia de antemano que el gladiador Terreo/ Sasuke era el hijo del emperador, y por alguna razón Uchiha participa en el coliseo. Aunque no soy la originalidad en vida, me quedó medio cliché jaja.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los voy a contestar todos en el siguiente capitulo, ya que se vino una tormenta jodida y prefiero apagar la pc ¡Ya¡.

Voy a continuar, siempre y cuando me dejen sus comentarios.

_¡Y es una amenaza!._

Los adoro.


	3. El viene por ti

_Tus ojos son oscuros como el olvido,_

_tus labios apretados como el rencor._

**III: Él viene por ti.**

_Si, él viene por ti._

.

.

.

—Realmente creo— suspiró esbozando una autentica sonrisa de odio— Realmente sé que te he presionado durante toda la vida para que seas más fuerte. Nunca dije que no lo fueras. La vida te hizo fuerte a patadas, Hinata, pero.

—No continúes con el discurso, Temari—elevó la mano que, mediante una esposa de un material brillante, el cual el imperio invadió y diezmó algún territorio para obtenerlo, la mantenía apresada a una mohosa pared de piedras verdosas y malolientes.

Temari sabía cuando obedecer y callarse. El pasado de Hinata, de ambas, fue trágico. Solo que su compañera aun no podía hablar de aquello sin sentirse aniquilada por dentro y fuera. La muerte de su hermano... —Jamás imaginé que le escupirías la cara al hijo de emperador.

Hinata la miro boquiabierta y luego ambas rieron desconsoladas. — Eso... eso no debe digno de una señorita ¿no?— murmuró con una dulce sonrisa.

—A la mierda las señoritas— Hinata asintió estando más que de acuerdo— debemos pensar en como evitar ser devoradas por los tigres.

Los ojos grises tornaron aires luminosos— Ellos no nos comerían.

—¿Qué dices?.

Le sonrió y se dedicó a explicarle una tonta analogía que había pensando en las horas transcurridas desde que las encerraron—Ellos son como nosotras. Los iguales se apoyan, de esa unión nace el movimiento, el que se estanca se pudre—dijo con total convicción.

Temari sintió como los lagrimales le presionaban. Hinata, ya no era más la niña temerosa y golpeada que encontró junto a la calzada. Quiso borrar esa imagen —¿Y quien es la de los discursos ahora? —Hinata sonrojada elevo los hombros—Adoro esa voz, Hyuga. ¿En que nos parecemos a esos tigres?. ¡En la fuerza!—su voz se elevó sin pre-meditarlo y Hinata frunció los labios callándola. Aun así, Temari continuó llena orgullo —¿Sabes qué?. Hemos armado muchas revueltas y tenemos apoyo de mucha gente. Pero hasta el animal más transgresor y poderoso, también puede ser el más temeroso. Nunca hemos estado en tamaño problema. Y estamos aterradas... como esos tigres encerrados que trajeron de Asia.

Hinata murmuró con voz lúgubre —Que trajeron de Asia. Que arrancaron de su lugar, que destruyeron ... a su familia. Solo por que su belleza les servia ... lo vieron exótico, era algo que no podían entender. Entonces tuvieron que aniquilarlo.

— Ellos siempre arremeten contra lo que no les entra la cabeza —Temari intentó ponerse de pie, pero el corto tramo de la cadena la empujo hacia atrás. —¡Algún día esos tigres van a morder a alguien de valor para ellos!.

—¡Y aunque se sacrifiquen en el proceso! ...tendrán una victoria —bramó la Hyuga, envuelta en sus ropas masculinas y apretando los puños.

Ambas sonrieron con aires de gloria —Escapemos Hinata, cuanto antes.

Naruto apretó los dientes y reprimió una lagrima. Los hombres también lloran. Y no es una novedad. Sus vidas, las de él y sus hermanos se forjaron a base de agua salada. Realmente y quizá era una buena idea desatarlas y felicitarlas, pero ese no era el plan. Mierda, esa tal Temari... era de esas personas con las que uno se quedaría hablando la noche entera después de ...

Aun así, y con ese golpeteo absurdo en el pecho que le generaba nauseas y ganas de darse la cabeza contra los barrotes, tuvo que abrir las rejas y anunciarles a la muchachas que deberían moverse. Lo que no pudo, a pesar de disfrazar muy bien la voz y mantener una postura de futuro verdugo del medioevo, fue disimular el destello oscuro de sus ojos azulados al ver los de Temari, que brillaban sulfurosos, con una vehemencia extraordinaria, con una convicción que la haría cruzar el Tiber mil veces seguidas si eso la llevaría a cumplir sus ideales. Y además era preciosa. Pero, realmente, lo que lo estaba volviendo demente con tan solo pocas horas de conocerla, era su voz segura que contrastaba con la temblorosa de Hinata y su sonrisa soberbia estaba provocando un caos en su mente. Ella haría sentir poca cosa hasta a Madara, su mismo padre.

—Nos vamos— Naruto anunció mientras comenzaba a desatar a Temari sin observar su rostro. Hinata si la mira y con un gesto de ¿qué haremos?. Ella solo asintió con ojos convencidos. El plan será obedecer, por el momento.

Caminaron a pasos sigilosos tras los firmes del asesino dorado. Temari no quitaba los ojos de su espalda, y evitaba pensar estupideces. El mismo tipo que le había hablado con tanta empatia y ante el menor grito del hijo del emperador, la apresó como un animal. "Caminá, puta" le dijo uno de los soldados que custodiaban el carruaje. "Puta y no de vosotros", pensó resoplando. Hinata no dejaba de estudiar y memorizar el camino laberíntico. El soldado asesino les echó un ultimo vistazo antes de abrir dos grandes puertas.

Una habitación, si es que calificaba como tal, de un sublime mármol blanco, seda... seda asiática y ese embriagador y caro aroma otra vez. Frutas de colores vivos y plata, oro. Ahora que podía unir los hilos, Hinata pudo saber que estos tipos eran tan ricos como el emperador, porque claro, Sasuke, Terreo o el imbécil era el hijo de el Emperador Madara. Y allí estaba, unas siete mujeres, de belleza abismal le rodeaban y tocaban el pecho. Cada tanto sacaba la mano atrevida alguna con desprecio. Sintió verdadero espanto.

Naruto tiró de las cadenas y ambas muchachas cayeron al suelo, de rodillas. Luego las libró de sus esposas y caminó hacía el harem, tomando una manzana roja como el cólera que sentía Temari.

—¿Otra vez de rodillas?— se burló Sasuke y todos a su alrededor se rieron.

—Podrá ser el tipo más fuerte del imperio, del mundo y follarse a quien quiera entre uvas y plata. Que se joda, nunca lo hará contigo Hinata—murmuró Temari sin despegar la vista del tipo.

—Jamás— respondió y sin despegar los ojos del suelo se puso de pie y se dirigió a Sasuke—¿Ahora... qué?.

—Ahora viene la parte en la que se besan para nosotros— los rostros de las chicas se desencajaron —era un chiste. Acércate.— le indicó con una fingida voz amable— La del cabello azulado—indicó—Vamos Hinata— presionó al ver que ella siquiera lo miraba. Entonces, se mordió el labio maliciosamente mientras quitaba a la muchacha que le acariciaba la entre pierna—Hyuga Hinata, hija menor de Hiashi Hyuga, prince —de pronto, la aludida levanto el rostro y se dirigió hacia él con un gesto suplicante de silencio y confundida.—Así me gusta, buena chica.

Temari tragó un nudo pesado. ¿De donde carajos había sacado esa información?. Aun así, no se callaría.—¡Estas desplegando tu oídio solo porque Hinata siente asco por el tan deseado Terreo!.

Sin despegar los ojos de Hinata, colocó su dedo indice en los labios—Sh. Le hablo a la señorita hombre. Ven— ella lo miró con la desconfianza de un gato callejero e hizo un paso adelante— Un poco más. Eso. No tengas miedo— Ahora tan peligrosamente cerca, quito la mirada de esos escandalosos ojos oscuros y observó a las muchachas que le acariciaban los brazos—¿Sabes que conseguiste escupiendo mi rostro?.

—Que... rías como un degenerado mental y me apreses— murmuró

—¿Nos mataran en el coliseo con dos disfraces caros de chicos malos?—Temari provocaba al asesino dorado, quien la observaba de reojo mientras le daba la tercer mordida su manzana.

De un manotazo que nadie percibió, Sasuke tomó del rostro a Hinata y apretó sus mejillas, acercándola aun más hacia él —Que sienta una total adicción por tu saliva— Hinata tembló y sintió que los ojos se le despegarían del las cavidades. Terreo la soltó.

—Al menos no me comparo con un tigre—contestó Naruto burlón y con la boca llena. La pelea en el extremo sur de la habitación entre los rubios seguía su curso. Ya perdiendo la noción de las insinuaciones del gladiador asesino para con la chica que lucia como chico, comenzaron a propinarse insultos.

—¿Tigresas? ¿No será aspirar a mucho?. Son simples ratas— opinó Sasuke. Sin prevenir el filo de la espada corta, que Temari, quién sabe donde ocultó y como llegó hasta allí violando la vigilancia del tarado de su hermano, le pinchaba la nuca.

Naruto escupió la manzana masticada. Soló movió los ojos para morder la fruta y la muchacha desaparecía. Carajo, era maravillosa.

—Ratas. Me gustan las ratas—dijo Temari con vos sádica —Minúsculas y sucias. Siempre despreciadas por la gente como usted. Las adoro. ¿Sabes por qué, Sasuke Uchiha?. Con una pequeña mordida te pueden trasmitir una peste con la que podrías retorcerte agonizando por semanas y sobre todo, porque son muy... muy difíciles de eliminar.  
Mientas las mujeres huían despavoridas, Hinata posesionaba el filo de su cuchillo en forma horizontal en función al estomago de Terreo.  
Naruto quedó petrificado mientras Sasuke, cambiaba su expresión de sorpresa por una totalmente neutral y de tres, exactamente tres movimientos, las despojó de toda arma blanca.—Naruto, vuelves a descuidarte así con estas dos y te parto la madre. Definitivamente era como lo sospechamos. Son buenas.  
—¿Tu crees?— le dijo el rubio estático, con fruta desbordando por su labio inferior.  
Ellas, sostenidas por las muñecas con las fuertes manos del gladiador, los miraron incrédulas. Esos dos tenían una relación algo así como fraternal. Naruto se les acercó tragando el alimento—Hinata, Temari. Les queremos hacer una propuesta— su voz se había vuelto increíblemente amable y risueña. Sasuke permanecía neutral, pero había aflojado el apriete.

—¡Tiziano!— Una chica rubia, de cabello tan amarillo como el del asesino dorado, que ahora sabían que se llamaba Naruto había soltado un plato de uvas y corrió hasta su posición.

—Tiene que ser un chiste— murmuró Temari al ver a Ino, la eterna enamorada de Hinata o de "Tiziano", correr hasta allí. ¿Qué? ¿se suponía que hacía sirviendo a Sasuke? — Es la plaga y hasta en medio de este palacete tenemos que encontrarlo  
Se colgó del cuello de Hinata, abrazándola fuerte—Tiziano—¿Que haces aquí?. ¿Te hicieron algo?— le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Naruto, siendo que era Sasuke quien la sostenía por los brazos. Naruto con su espada en mano, alzó los hombros.

Sasuke apretó los labios divertido. Ver semejante escena... su hermana Ino presionando sus pechos contra alguien que jamás le correspondería y el rostro sonrojado de Hinata era lo más gracioso que le había ocurrido en meses. Si bien la había mandado de espía algunas veces a las organizaciones esclavistas, nunca contó con que se enamore del líder de estas. Era graciosamente estúpido. Su hermana era una estúpida. Completamente inoperante. ¿Como iba a enamorarse del objetivo?.  
— ¿Qué es todo ese griterío, primos?—otra chica, esta vez de cabellos rosas y largos, y ojos verdes tales como los de Temari, y lujosa vestimenta había ingresado. El rostro de Naruto se desencajó. Ella observó a Hinata, con su ropa masculina y se sonrojó— ¿Quién es él?.  
Naruto se adelantó a explicar— El ... el ... ellas... ¡ellos!.  
—Sakura— interrumpió Sasuke— Te presento a Tiziano. La boca de Sakura, se abrió fascinada.

— ¿El organizador de las grandes revueltas?— sus ojos brillaban.

—Exacto. El y su novia Temari —señaló ante el ahora gesto decepcionado de Sakura— ellos son nuestros aliados. Con sus esclavos y su gente colaboraran en nuestra emboscada.

...

El calor le estrangulaba la garganta y la arena le azotaba los ojos. El río Nilo había bajado y era la época de empujar el arado hasta que las manos le sangrasen. Secó su sudor en vano, tenia el torso completamente desnudo y el lino blanco que caía de su cintura estaba empapado. Tenía dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas que le habían hecho los soldados romanos cuando lo apresaron y llevaron a Egipto. Estaba cosechando cereales para darle de comer a todos esos buitres y lo peor, lo peor de todo es que extrañaba a horrores a Hinata. Lo miró a Sai y murmuró —Si ella supiera...

* * *

Tiziano jajaj. Amo ese nombre

Es todo un enredo. Paso a explicar: Hinata o Tiziano y Temari, compañeras y amigas desde hace varios años, y pareja ante los ojos de quienes no conocen la verdadera identidad de Hinata. Sasuke, Naruto e Ino "Hermanos", supuestamente de sangre. Sakura, su prima. Kiba y Sai están están en Egipto. Aunque todavía no nombré a Sai.

Que volada.

Gracias por tantos comentarios ... y tan halagadores. Perdón por lo corto del capi a diferencia del resto, es que estoy estudiando y no quiero por eso dejarlo todo en stop. Como verán voy actualizando fanfics por orden. Uno cada semana o dos por semana, como se dé ...

Miles de saludos.


	4. Equidad

_Una niña a quien no se le haya apagado el espíritu por la inactividad o se le haya teñido la inocencia con la falsa vergüenza siempre será traviesa._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capitulo IV : Equidad**

El gris lluvioso y el zarandeo de los árboles, esos milenarios expectantes.

Después de la tormenta era el momento ideal. Kiba, el hijo del líder de la seguridad del gran imperio de la seda, le enseña a Sai las tácticas de guerra y las estrategias que hicieron victoriosos a los triunfadores del los grandes conflictos bélicos. Hinata no puede estar, Hiashi se pondría iracundo y su madre volvería a los eternos planteos de las señoritas y sus modales pétreos. Hinata tampoco puede resistirse a los relatos sanguinolentos, su naturaleza superficial es de una chiquita pacifica, pero el pecho se le agita desconcertado cuando los temas que rodean el aprendizaje son justicia, valentía y sobretodo equidad... esa fascinante palabra. La señal llega luego de la ultima cortina de agua violenta que muta a un chispeo imbécil, cuando, después del té costoso de las tres, Sai le da un leve golpe en el tobillo izquierdo a su hermana algunos meses menor. Todos los dan por niños obedientes que duermen la siesta y es cuando corren con la destreza del griego de maratón hasta finalizar esa amplia secuencia de invernaderos. Kiba los espera y le traspiran un poco las manos vendadas al ver a tan tierna criatura aproximarse hacía él, hacia sus relatos, hacia su sabiduría empírica de niño impulsivo y combativo. También esta Shino, el hijo del capataz de los trabajadores, el permanece como vive: en la neutralidad.

Hinata se arremanga el kimono azul profundo y las buenas costumbres se hunden en el barro boscoso. Los niños juegan al Peloponeso o a Salamina, saben atacar, formarse y defenderse. A Hinata a veces se le vuelve la piel morada y nadie se fija en sus moretones, entonces ella se siente igual, desea que el tiempo se enclave en ese claro. Equidad es la más hermosa palabra.

Los niños reflexionan y planean técnicas, han sabido evadir la guardia como quizá nadie podría. Un día robaron los dangos que aguardaban por el festejo del cumpleaños de Sai. Nadie jamás supo quienes fueron los autores del cometido.

Hubo una ocasión en que Kiba saltó de emoción salpicando al resto, cuando Hinata superó con clase guerrera a Sai con unas katanas fabricadas de madera que se habían creado ellos mismos para batallar. A veces le tomaba la muñeca y le indicaba cuales eran los movimientos claves. Ella, sonrojada obedecía y aprendía a velocidades abismales. Pero el inocente entrenamiento se puso no tan inocente el día que Shino trajo armas blancas de verdad. Su prima se había mudado cerca y era la hija y heredera de los máximos fabricantes de armas. Acero de lujo. Kiba, con el rostro enajenado hacía movimientos, letales para cualquiera, con una en cada mano, Hinata lo observaba en estado de trance. Shino sonrió y Sai abrió en dos la yema de su indice, al apenas rozar el resplandeciente metal, para comprobar su legitimo filo. Las peligrosas rondas se armaron con entusiasmo y por sorteo. En el transcurso de la tarde, Sai dañó seis de sus diez dedos y se dislocó el hombro. Shino por poco se queda sin orejas y Hinata tiene una cicatriz entre la clavícula y el seno izquierdo, que hasta el día de hoy luce como serpiente de carne retorcida. A veces la toca para recordar al autor: Sai. La mano le tiembla cuando la recorre con minuciosa atención en los bordes irregulares y en el final, que paradojicamente forma una S. O quizá a ella le gusta encontrarle forma de S, o quizá ella relaciona a su hermano con todo lo que tiene un final.

El día de los dangos hurtados, fue en el que Kiba con la boca enchastrada comentó que había oído, de boca de su madre, que las legiones romanas se acercaban por la ruta de la seda — Deberían saber que son verdaderas maquinas asesinas—comentó y esa frase todavía le zumba los tímpanos de la Hyuga.

Finalmente llegaron el día del cumpleaños de su hermano. Querían robar el secreto de la seda que los japoneses Hyuga le habían arrebatado a los chinos, ¿era justo?. No hubo dangos, festejos, ni tampoco más enfrentamientos después del té.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari, rozando la impaciencia, le asestó un golpe en la cabeza a su amiga, que se hallaba perdida en los túneles del recuerdo.

—¡Au!—fue la única y quejosa respuesta.

No esperaba que la escuchase. La rubia sonrió con dientes apretados y repitió una vez más la pregunta del millón, detestaba ser reiterativa, pero cuando Hinata sufría ausencias inconexas con la realidad... no había otra forma —¿Que es lo correcto?-—luego divagó con la mirada y se autocorrigió —Fue una pregunta tonta. ¿Quien puede decir que es lo correcto?.

Claro que volver de Asia hacía Roma le tomó unos minutos. Hinata sacudió el cerebro, asesinó sus pensamientos y la observó —¿Yo?. Marchémonos.

—¿Ni siquiera los vas a tener en cuenta?— Temari intentó tomar una uva del plato recién servido y Hinata se lo arrebató a segundos de ser ingerido. La observó con rostro ofendido.

—Mucha gente sufre en Egipto para que unos pocos las coman—explicó y la aplastó con su indice y pulgar— No confío en ellos—luego, por la ceja en alto de su compañera, supo que allí se iniciaba un amplio y prolongado debate.

—Calma Tiziano— bromeó—Esa uva se ve igual en el piso que en mi estomago. El tal Naruto, parece autentico. Y no, no me gusta, así que deja de mirarme con ese rostro, Hyuga. Con respecto a Sasuke... bien, no confiaría ni de mi sombra si esta se ve proyectada cerca de él. Tiene una mirada... no lo sé. Como si los gusanos te comieran la carne en donde enfoca sus ojos. Como un fuego negro...

La aludida cambió de gesto y abrió los ojos —Temari, por favor.

—Pero tienen poder. Mucho poder. Y deberíamos aceptar que una mano... bueno, que una manota de ellos, sería ... no lo sé. ¿Optima?.

Hinata peinó su cabello con la yema de los dedos. Habían sido enviadas a una sala de baño... otra vez. Con agua tibia y perfumada, también con ropa de ensueño. —Es que... es allí es donde me surge la duda. Tienen mucho poder. ¿Para que nos necesitan?.

Temarí estrechó ambas palmas en un aplauso sonoro sobresaltando a Hinata -—Exacto. Tendrán poder, armas y mujeres que le masajean el trasero, pero no tienen tu poder persuasivo—con el dedo indice la empujo suavemente hacia atrás.

Hinata como respuesta torció la boca—Yo no manipulo a nadie. Solo ayudo. Se los debo...

—No es manipulación— bufó—Hasta yo me enamoraría de ti escuchándote recitar— ante el rostro estupefacto de la Hyuga aclaró —¡Es un chiste!. Yo solo estaré enamorada de una sola persona. A pesar de que nunca supe su nombre. ¡Soy ridícula!

Los ojos se le apaciguaron y contempló el agua calma y los mosaicos con dibujos de hombres oscuros— Yo también.

—Hay veces en que me pregunto que tan condenadamente guapo debió haber sido ese tal Kiba para que siempre lo invoques. Volviendo a Sasuke y tu poder de discurso, ¿Crees que el podría convencer a alguien?. Si sé que se ve como un todopoderoso blá blá, pero ¿como lo ves diciéndole al pueblo? "Hola soy Terreo, en realidad el hijo del emperador y quiero que rebelarme ante él" el mismo emperador que se caga en ustedes y su hijo, la misma mierda con otro nombre. Vamos, Tizi.

—Nuestra gente no se enfrentará a las legiones romanas. No nos inmolaremos por una causa ajena. Es un suicidio en masa — aclaró.

Temari asintió —Lo sería, en efecto. Aun así debemos escuchar lo que tienen para decirnos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mordió el pan y lo masticó con ojos apretados. Su lengua se retorcía evitando sentir el sabor rancio y las migajas análogas con piedras casi le lastimaban las encías. —Una mierda—lo arrojó y el alimento rodó hasta Sai, que lo juntó y lo guardo —Es una duda enorme la que me consume cuando me cuestiono como carajo puedes seguir soportando despertar un día mas en esta vida de mierda—su compañero le dedicó una sonrisa gentil. Le recordó a Hinata, a pesar de lucir falsa, el espacio que quedaba entre los labios y los dientes, y la forma en que se arqueaban las cejas prensando la piel que contornea el ojo, era idéntica a la de su hermana. El recuerdo raspaba como el pedazo de pan que se le había atorado en la garganta.

—Una vez mas me estas mirando con rostro extraño.

— Olvídalo— respondió Kiba con vos seca como la arena bajo ellos y volvió su vista al Nilo. En realidad estaba observando su interior.

—La celebración de Min es en dos días. Los he oído programarla. Habrá danzas, bebidas y romanos ebrios.

— Romanos ebrios— coincidió y quedó observando su uñas, luego frunció el ceño y miró a Sai— ¿Min?.

—El dios de la fertilidad. ¿Crees que es prudente hacerlo?.

—No tengo paciencia para esperar "ordenes eficaces" de ese par de niños consentidos— escupió con bronca un resto de pan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Tu hablaras con Sasuke—ordenó Temari severamente y encaminándose a la puerta.

—¿Por qué yo?—cuestionó Hinata siguiéndola.

—Porque, querida amiga mía, te he escuchado dar cátedra a multitudes— le aseguró palmeandole el hombro.

—Pe...pero Temari.

La tomó por la espalda, y repitiendo la escena del carruaje, le susurró antes de empujarla—Sin peros, sin Temaris y sin tartamudear. Sé que puedes.

Hinata ingresó trastabillando a la habitación marmolada, con ropa de hombre un poco más lujosa y el pelo perfectamente acomodado. Ya no había mujeres y Sasuke parecía entretenido en leer algo que parecían papiros. Levantó los ojos neutrales y Hinata sintió los gusanos carnívoros de Temari sobre el rostro. Ya no era burlón, ni soberbio, ni nada, se había vuelto indescifrable. La sospecha de las muchachas se desvanecía y pasaba a convertirse en veracidad: las mujeres, los dichos sexuales a Hinata, todo era una simple provocación que consiguió su objetivo principal, verlas cabreadas y en acción.

—¿Que han decidido?— indagó, mientras buscaba otras hojas.

—No... no — "No tartamudear" se autoreprimió— no se pueden tomar grandes decisiones con tan poca... información.

—¿Que es lo que te interesa saber?— preguntó con esa permanente y nueva frialdad y con los ojos concentrados en su labor.

—El objetivo real—dudó— y los los medios... las formas ... no lo sé... todo.

—El objetivo— se aclaró la garganta mientras doblaba otro papiro—Único objetivo. Bajar a Madara del podio que se ha subido. Yo necesito liberar a mis colegas gladiadores, tu tienes mujeres y esclavos que salvar. Las formas y los medios son grandes legiones. Entrenaremos hasta que nos sangre el culo.

Hinata comenzaba a incomodarle la situación de estar allí parada en el medio de aquel enorme lugar y sentir como le pesaba la indiferencia del gladiador—¿Por qué nosotras?.

Mientras mojaba un dedo para pasar ahora algo así como un libro, la miró—Haré como que no oí esa pregunta.

—Hablo en serio— se animó a decir y tuvo la suerte de que su voz se oyó firme, aunque algo elevada.

—Yo también hablo en serio, no juegues a hacerte la tonta conmigo. Hinata Hyuga, hija del dueño de los campos de seda asiáticos más grandes de todo el puto oriente y de madre occidental. Has guiado, convencido e inculcado educación a enormes masas de gente. Tienes un problema en tu rodilla derecha luego de que te apaleara un hombre por defender a su mujer y a sus hijas de él. Prácticamente nadie sabe que eres mujer. Las mujeres te adoran como a mi. Mi hermana moja sus calzones con solo verte. Eres una aberración para el consulado. Todo lo que mi papá no quiere. Todo lo que necesito. Y la otra, Temari, es letal con las armas ya que sus padres las fabricaban, tiene muchas de ellas. Delicioso acero Japones. Además tiene carácter y sabe cerrar la boca del idiota de mi hermano.

Hinata tuvo que tragar nada para cerrar los labios que se le habían entreabierto. Manejaba mucha y muy buena información. ¿De donde la obtuvo?—¿Naruto es tu hermano?.

—Si, así es como funciona la mala suerte.

—¿Que tienes en contra de Madara?.

—No necesitas saberlo.

—¿Nos usaras para conseguir poder?.

Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hasta una puerta contigua—No es exactamente poder. No te alarmes, si yo consigo lo que pretendo, ustedes podrán cumplir sus cometidos.

—¿Estas diciendo que si tu llegas a la cabeza del imperio liberaras a los esclavos y protegerás a las mujeres?.

Uchiha asintió—¿De que otra forma crees que ambos saldríamos ganando?.

Aclaró la garganta, era hora de poner los puntos—Uchiha Sasuke, quiero condiciones— debió sonar imponente, pero la voz le tembló de forma leve.

Él le hizo un gesto impaciente— Dilas.

—Esto es una alianza, por ende nos encontramos en forma horizontal y no vertical. No somos tus subordinadas. No somos sumisas y Temari no dudará en revanarte la garganta si llevas a cabo una idea si consensuarla con nosotras.

—Veo que no eres la niña que hacia temblar los racimos de uvas en mi habitación. Me parece justo.

—Tengo una ultima duda— tragó la no-saliva— ¿Qué hay de tus hermanas?.

—Ino es mi hermana y Sakura es mi prima. Ellas también forman parte de esto. Están siendo entrenadas por mi hermano También les dará una mano.

Hinata alzó las cejas y Temari ingresó como una ventisca al lugar —¡No lo necesitamos!— gritó desde la puerta.

—¿Sabes quien es mi hermano antes de bramar como una perra en celo?.

La Hyuga, dió zancadas veloces hasta Temari y le tapó la boca —¿Naruto?— preguntó.

—Mi hermano mayor .

—No tienes hermano Mayor— Dijo la rubia, luego de librarse de la mano de Hinata, habiéndola mordido.

—¿Conoces el gladiador negro?.

—Es mentira— Temari pareció haber visto una aparición. Hinata la miraba sin comprender.

—Sorpresa— ironizó abriendo los ojos — Vengan— ordenó y desapareció por la puerta con papeles en las manos. Luego de mirarse entre ellas, las muchachas lo siguieron con recelo por largos pasillos laberínticos, blancos y exquisitamente decorados —Es importante que memoricen cada sala— explicó. Su voz hacía un eco que le sonó a Hinata a algo así como un dios que daba ordenes desde olimpo.

—Aún no hemos decidido nada— aclaró Temari.

—Como sea— dijo Sasuke abriendo dos grandes puertas. Cuantas grandes puertas, pensó Hinata. Detrás de cada una de ellas siempre había una sorpresa, una más aterradora que la otra. La luz solar se abusó de sus orbes y las chicas fruncieron los parpados. El campo que se abría paso ante ellas era enorme y estaba lleno de hombres fuertes, algunos descansaban en las galerías que rodeaban el predio, la tal Sakura andaba de aquí a allá curando heridas. Enseguida un tipo se acercó a ellos. Era tal cual Sasuke pero más alto, quizá con ojos más amables y pestañas mas largas. ¿Que hacían ellas fijándose en las pestañas del tipo?. El cabello largo y llevaba solo la parte de abajo de su armadura. Los cuatro, encantados y espantados ojos, recorrieron cada curva de su musculatura.

—Finalmente— dijo con una voz que las dejó endulzadas— Temari, Hinata. Es un placer conocerlas— ambas tuvieron unos segundos de muerte cerebral y se codearon entre ellas, volviendose mutuamente a la seria realidad.

Sasuke rodó los ojos —Itachi es mi hermano. Madara no sabe que es su hijo. No pregunten. Es el famoso gladiador negro que entrena a los esclavos que luchan en el coliseo, y a los que están a nuestro favor. Si aceptan nuestra oferta, el les dará el más magnifico entrenamiento.

—Si acepto— dijo Temari con una voz que sonó estúpida. Hinata la pisó. En ese momento Ino ingresó corriendo con un plato lleno de panes dulces.

— Para Tiziano— aclaró con odio, cuando Naruto, enteramente sudado se acercó para tomar uno.

— Vete Ino, molestas— reprochó Sasuke.

— Ella... — dijo Hinata con una voz femenina que pronto supo disimular —ella puede entrenar junto con nosotros.

— ¿Realmente?— preguntó la rubia con suma emoción. Sasuke, con clara molestia miró a Itachi, quien asintió con ojos tranquilos.

—También puede venir Sakura — agregó para suspirar. Naruto e Ino continuaron la guía turística por el lugar. Entonces Itachi, luego de verlos desaparecer, dijo— Ya abras notado el parecido que Hinata tiene con ...

— En dos días hay una celebración en Egipto— interrumpió.

— Sasuke...

— Ya te he dicho que no recuerdo el rostro de nuestra madre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez recostadas en la poco cómoda cama de la ínsula, no podían abordar los sueños y fue Temari, con ambos brazos detrás de la nunca, quien se animó a hablar.

—No estoy pensando en firme pecho de Itachi, lo juro. Esto dejó de ser optativo desde que llegamos a los oídos de estos tipos. Saben mas de nosotras de lo que nosotras mismas sabemos. Sasuke supo detectarte en el coliseo. Naruto apenas te tuvo en brazos te pregunto tu nombre. Dejemos de lado las coincidencias. Fueron a nuestro hogar. Nos provocaron. No podemos simplemente irnos y dejar a todos estos romanos locos y forzudos con tanta información a su merced. Debemos aceptar.

Hinata elevó las cejas y suspiró—Parece que...—y aunque lamentaba aceptarlo—Todos los caminos conducen a Sasuke.

* * *

Supongo que este fue un poco más largo, se los debía. Realmente les quiero contestar, pero acabo de sacrificar horas de estudio de las culturas mesoamericanas para terminar el capi.

Contestaré algunos rev en sus fics, que tanto me gustan.

Al resto, como siempre, les agradezco de todo corazón, uno por leer y dos por comentar. No hay nada mas lindo que colgar un capi y leer sus comentarios, son la paga y el aliento de seguir con esto.

A los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos. Gracias por considerar semejante locura. Espero leer sus comentarios... ya saben que a cierta cantidad de rev, actualizo.

**Lxs Quiero.**

_Au revoir._


	5. Punto de inflexión

Antes que nada, quiero dedicar este capitulo a **Saara-Chan94** , Sari-chan, Sarita. Que se tomo el tiempo de publicar una reseña hermosa de todos mis fics en grupos SasuHina. ¡Sos sensacional!. Además hace unas historias preciosas.

Para vos, espero que te guste.

* * *

_¿Quién eres?_

_¿Estás en contacto con tus fantasías más oscuras?_

_._

_._

_._

**Capitulo IV: **_Punto de inflexión. ¿Quedarse o quedarse?._

Comprimió las legumbres con su cuchara. Las espadas chocaban brindando un sonido metálico de fondo y algún que otro gemido u orden llegaban hasta sus oídos. La comida sabía bien, debía reconocerlo, hacia quizás años que no saboreaba un plato tan delicioso, pero sigue sosteniendo que ese alimento es mal habido y le quema las tripas. Mastica y vuelve a plantearse si todo este asunto es correcto, si realmente no estaba atrapada en una trampa y el que ella esté practicando hace una semana tan rígidamente era una perdida de tiempo, y casi un error irremediable.

Una carcajada hizo que enderece la espalda, mientras llevaba otra cucharada de alimento a su boca esbozó una sonrisa. Temari , no tan lejos, renegaba y le gruñía a Naruto, que sostenía dos espadas y la risa no parecía querer abandonarlo. Seguramente la estaba fastidiando y su entretenimiento se alimentaba de la creciente ira bestial de su amiga, ella intentaba arrebatarle una de las dos armas al asesino dorado que hacía movimientos infantiles para esquivarla. Nadie creería que esa misma persona era una de las figuras que impartía terror en el circo. Parecía una escena de niños pequeños.

—Ambos insisten que su técnica es la mejor— Hinata se arrebató. Sonaba como la voz de Sasuke, pero mucho más madura. Itachi se había acomodado junto a ella, con un plato idéntico al que estaba comiendo; lucia sudado y el cabello que solía contener en una coleta baja se le había salido de linea, solamente llevaba la parte baja de su ropa, le dedica una gentil sonrisa — e insisten que no es necesario que uno aprenda la del otro. Han estado en ese plan toda la mañana— explica alzando las cejas.

—Son idénticos— opina luego de asimilar su nueva compañía. Itachi es un muchacho imponente, pero su poderío en el campo de batalla se contrasta con su amabilidad, eso hace que sienta menos incomoda que junto a Sasuke. No ha cruzado palabras con él desde entonces.

—Estoy de acuerdo y sabes, creo que ese el gran problema. Sin embargo insisten en practicar juntos— Itachi deposita una uva en sus labios y luego acomoda un mechón que lleva delante de su rostro en su oreja. Absorbe la uva enviándola adentro de su boca, comienza a masticarla —Menudo par de tercos.

Hinata ríe por el comentario que coordina con una Temari que se retira mufando y un Naruto que la corre de atrás, disculpándose de mil formas. Naruto también le resultaba ser más parecido a su hermano Itachi, en amabilidad, claro.

Sasuke, bajo una columna que brinda sombra, se encuentra leyendo algunos papeles y escribiendo otros. Tiene su armadura entera, pero no ha practicado. No frente a ellos, al menos. Parece ensimismado en su labor y no presta el mínimo de interés al el resto. Hinata se toma unos segundos para estudiarlo, puesto que antes no había deparado en su presencia. Los ojos oscuros concentrados en las hojas, el rostro sombrío, un gesto impermeable. No se había ganado su titulo en vano, realmente aterraba hasta viéndolo en un acto tan pacifico, estando tan ensimismado e indiferente. Luego vuelve su vista a Naruto, quién ríe a carcajadas al ver a Temari en el suelo.

—Naruto y usted también se parecen mucho— opina. No hubiera dicho nada en otra situación pero ese chico le trasmitía un no sabe bien qué, no era justamente confianza, pero algo así. Tal vez necesitaba confiar, por que ambas, Temari y ella, habían escogido quedarse por el momento. Aunque después de todo, no había mucha más salida que una alianza. Esa era la conclusión a la que habían llegado y en realidad, y de todas las formas, la muerte siempre las estaría acechando, hagan lo que hagan. Desde que se conocieron y decidieron ser lo que eran, la muerte venidera era más una amiga, que otra cosa.

—Sasuke suele decirlo. Aunque Naruto es quizá más inocente que yo, pero tiene una fuerza y una determinación bestial— explica sin dejar de mirarlo lidiar con la rubia.

—Si, lo he notado. Digo ... insistir en Temari ...

—Es echarse una carga enorme en los hombros ¿he?— bromeó abandonando el plato junto a él y recostándose contra la pared, relajando sus cansados músculos. Dejando que el aire le refresque el cuerpo desnudo.

Hinata no puede evitar obsérvalo y un tímido sonrojo se le escapa, desvía la mirada avergonzada. Itachi había cerrado los ojos, pero conservaba ese semblante amable con el que se había dirigido a ella en un principio —Tal vez— concluyó casi con un murmuro, abordando por un instante buenos recuerdos de peleas tontas con su compañera.

—Aunque déjame decirte que Naruto es hermano de Sasuke, no mío.

La Hyuga frunció el ceño y dejó de masticar. Volvió otra vez a la imagen de Itachi recostado, nada había cambiado al mencionar esas palabras. Permanecía en su plan de descanso. Todo el asunto familiar- imperial la estaba mareando, pero creyó que tal vez la información que le faltaba acatar para poder permanecer junto a ellos podría brindársela ese chico. No supo bien que contestar — Su familia ... es un poco ... confusa— la voz le tembló, aun era tímida e insegura para ciertos asuntos incómodos, como aquel. Aunque en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no parecían molestar mucho a Itachi a la hora de comentarlos.

—Lo sé. Quiero a ese niño como un hermano.

Ella volvió sus ojos al lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke. El ya no estaba allí. Temari y Naruto ahora parecían haberse puesto serios en los entrenamientos. —Quisiera poder entender más de todo esto — logró sincerarse finalmente.

— Supongo que es difícil confiar en nosotros— Hinata asintió —. Sobre todo en Sasuke— aclaró y ella dejó de comer y comenzó a juguetear con el alimento en su plato. Ese tipo, Sasuke, le generaba una sensación horrible en el pecho — Entiendo lo que sientes— continuó Itachi— Si fuera tu, lo vería como un tipo horrible y de temer. Tiene mal humor casi la mayor parte del día, es soberbio ... se cree mejor todos los que estamos en esta sala y déjame decirte que así es. Tiene una fuerza descomunal, es una maquina bestial de asesinar y creo que todavía no nace la persona que en un enfrentamiento cara a cara pueda siquiera lastimarlo. Jamás alguien en esta tierra debió haber visto algo igual. Eso en parte, hace que la gente lo crea una especie de semidiós— pareció reflexionar unos segundos acerca de la descripción de su hermano y sonrió abiertamente, luego abrió un ojo y observó a Hinata — Por otro lado el condenado es atractivo. Bello como una Venus versión masculina. Ya lo has notado. Y aunque no le conozcan el rostro ... ya habrás visto a las romanos morir a sus pies. Literalmente, se suicidan por tocarlo. Enamora a casi todo lo que le cruza — Hinata, no entendió por qué pero sintió un cosquilleo en las mejillas. Procuró que los viejos sonrojos no hayan vuelto otra vez en el mismo día y detectó la mirada de Itachi sobre ella, eso hizo que baje bruscamente la cabeza y se centre en su plato. El esperaba que ella confirme los dichos de él sobre la apariencia perfecta de su hermano

Otra vez no sabía bien que contestar, así que como siempre y con voz temblorosa diría lo que pensaba —Todo eso ... realmente lo vuelve aterrador.

—Así es, pero es todo lo que tienes que temer de Terreo— vuelve a sentarse, esta vez más cerca de la Hyuga —Su fuerza, sus malas contestaciones e intentar no enamorarte. Y sobre todo ... nunca pero nunca lo subestimes. No sé por qué, pero odia eso.

¿Enamorarse ese tipo?. Más allá de que todas las provocaciones y vergüenzas que le hizo pasar fueran un plan, y ahora la ignoraba como si no existiera -y así estaba mejor mucho mejor- había decidido hacia tiempo que Sasuke le caía mal. Además en asuntos románticos, se sabía enamorada de Kiba desde que era niña ... y desde que Kiba murió juró nunca más sentir nada. Pero esa era una larga y triste historia para explicarla en una charla casual a un completo desconocido que le trasmitía confianza porque no había otra salida que confiar — Yo... no ... ¿Cuantos años tiene Sasuke?, ¿Naruto? ¿Usted?— interrumpió su propio balbuceo con frenéticas preguntas innecesarias pero que le generaban intriga.

—Sasuke en días cumplirá veinticuatro años. Naruto también tiene veintitrés. Y yo ¿hace falta? — bromeó— Tengo treinta y dos.

Hinata asintió con un gesto de "oh" y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Luego Itachi prosiguió — Las intenciones de Sasuke son buenas. Quizá no los motivos que lo llevan a hacerlo, pero ayudaremos a mucha gente. Tal vez de casualidad de nuestra parte, pero para ustedes es importante.

Hinata intentó comer pero las legumbres más pequeñas que aun no había probado se le escapaban del utensilio —Aun... hay muchas dudas que me asaltan.

—Esto de come de esta forma— tomó la mano de Hinata con su mano y con la otra agarro un puñado de alimento y lo depositó en su palma. Hinata con desconfianza lo engulló. El sostén del la enorme mano del muchacho la dejó con una extraña impresión— ¿Y?.

Ella se saboreo y tragó —Sabe... bien.

Itachi le devolvió una sonrisa perfecta y blanca, de dientes apretados pero de forma brusca su semblante se torno serio, aunque su voz seguía siendo la misma —Tengamos un trato Hinata. Porque realmente me interesa saber más de ti — ella también se puso expectante—Siempre que tengamos un momento a solas, conversaremos de nuestros pasados. Creo que si vamos a armar semejante alboroto, debemos ser transparentes. ¿Que opinas?.

Definitivamente era lo que necesitaba pero algo le decía que él, ellos todos, conocían todo su pasado de memoria. No lo expresó, solo se limitó a aceptar el acuerdo — Esta bien por mi ...

Itachi se había puesto de pie, y con su grandeza pareció taparle el sol— ¿Lo llevo?.

Observó sin entender a que se refería, luego él le hizo una seña con la barbilla. Se refería al plato vacio. Hinata sonrió y se lo entregó a Itachi, cuando ambos sostenían el plato él la miró fijo — Confiaré en que no le dirás a nadie de nuestro trato. ¿Verdad?— indagó con su gesto naturalmente amable. Ella volvió a asentir.

—Jódete Naruto— insultó Temari sacudiendo sus manos para librarlas del polvo. Estaba sudada y despeinada. Era la décima vez que él chico le arrebataba el arma y luego se burlaba de ella con una abierta carcajada. Por eso bufó molesta y se retiró hacia el pasillo con intenciones de darse un baño y claramente, no verle más la cara a Naruto. Estaba rabiosa y en el fondo se sentía frustrada.

El alzó ambas espadas y su musculatura bronceada brillo de sudor a la luz del sol fulguroso. Luego comenzó a correr hasta ponerse a su par, siempre manteniendo la sonrisa —Si estarías utilizando todo el tiempo que gastas en decir "jódete Naruto"— el rubio la imita de forma burlesca— ya serías mejor que gladiador que Sasuke.

Temari siguió caminando y se limitó a alzar una ceja — Nadie es mejor gladiador que Sasuke.

Naruto logró situarse frente a ella —Y nadie lo va a ser si se frustra tan fácilmente como tu.

Ella le arrebató su espada y lo esquivó, para continuar su trayecto. Sintió los pasos insistentes no cesar y piso fuerte el suelo, giró y le inyectó su más cruel mirada verdosa. Naruto se detuvo en seco, por la actitud que había tomado Temari pensó que le diría un buen discurso — Naruto— lo llamó con vos autoritaria y apretando los puños —Estoy ignorándote para no volver y borrarte esa linda cara de niño consentido de un puñetazo.

El rostro del gladiador se petrificó ante la lejana mirada. Ella en el fondo sonreía con sorna pero pronto el rubio comenzó a esbozar una mueca que rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa abierta, en una carcajada que retumbó por los pasillos laberínticos. Temari experimentó como la furia invadía, poco a poco, su cuerpo. Apretó los labios, tragó en seco y por un momento intentó contenerse pero no pudo evitarlo. Su pierna derecha se posicionó detrás y tomó carrera.

Naruto seguía agarrando su estomago que no dejaba de doler cuando la vio venirse sobre él, con una furia asesina y el puño en lo alto. Enmudeció repentinamente y comenzó a correr, para escapar de la linda paliza que se había ganado.

Hinata venía desarmando su peinado y escurriendo su cabello húmedo. Se había refrescado en la fuente y al ver que no había rastros de nadie sospechoso comenzó a despojarse de ese peinado que al final del día comenzaba a hacerle doler el cuero cabelludo. No le costaría afirmar que el hacerse pasar por un hombre era tedioso. Continuó sumida en sus pensamientos recordando y memorizando cada palabra que hablo con Itachi para discutir con Temari y pensar bien como seguiría su situación. Se sabía presa de la información que manejaba toda esa gente de ella y tenia, por eso, motivos para desconfiar de Itachi, también quería saber que pensaría su amiga al respecto sobre que decir y que no. ¿Y qué es lo qué debería averiguar acerca de los Uchiha? ¿Que debería preguntar a Itachi?. Ella no suele tomar decisiones sin cuestionarle a Temari, siempre ha sido así.

Un alboroto de pasos se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba parada ella. Por la velocidad y el sonido estrepitoso de estos pudo suponer que se trataban de diez hombres más o menos . ¿Serían soldados?. Sasuke dijo que esa área se encontraba oculta detrás de la zona de practica de los gladiadores del coliseo. Que los soldados que podrían aparecer estarían del su lado. Igualmente, acercó su espalda al el marco de una puerta. Entendió que si los soldados mantenían la velocidad a la que los oía, contra esa puerta podría pasar a ser desapercibida.

Unos gritos femeninos pronto se hicieron escuchar. Hinata abrió las pupilas, era la voz de Temari y se oía con un tono desesperado. Buscó su espada y no la encontró, había jurado que la había dejado contra la pared cuando se ocultó. El cansancio la estaba volviendo loca. Los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos y su temor se fugó cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga gritar un prolongado "idiota".

Pronto Naruto paso corriendo frente a ella ignorándola por completo, la velocidad que empleaba al correr como escapando le elevó el cabello y la túnica. Frunció las cejas, al segundo Temari apareció corriendo frente a ella y a medio metro se detuvo para voltear a corroborar que la que se encontraba ahí oculta era Hinata —¿Qué estas haciendo?— indagó y Hinata solo negó con la cabeza. El gesto de su amiga se volvió con gesto acusador —Te vi hablando con Itachi — le dijo con vos atrevida, y sin dar lugar a replica, volvió a retomar el trote para darle lo que merece a Naruto.

La puerta contra la que Hinata se hallaba recostada se abrió lentamente, pero para cuando ella lo pudo percibir ya una mano la había jalado desde el cabello hacía el interior de una habitación oscura que solo se encontraba iluminada por unas antorchas. Gritó de forma ahogada al ver de soslayo a Sasuke sostenerla y voltearla de espaldas a él, para asestarle una patada en la cintura y derribarla bien lejos.

Hinata aterrizó de rodillas y su rostro se frunció demostrando un dolor inmediato. Sasuke ahora tenia solo la parte de abajo de su armadura, como Itachi y Naruto. Su torso pálido y fuerte resplandeció. Permanecía estoico y en sus ojos se reflejaba la llama de una de las antorchas. Esta visión le dio una sensación espeluznante a ella, que lo miraba expectante con su rostro cruzado de cabellos húmedos.

El sonido metalico de una espada caer cerca de ella le dió el indicio de que el hijo del emperador la estaba desafiando a pelear. ¿Entonces él había robado su espada?. A duras penas logró pararse, temblando y colocó la espada corta al frente. La había sostenido todo el día, pero no significaba que aun le resultaba liviana y le tomaría meses acostumbrarse a ella. Terreo se fue acercando a ella con un pie delante, de costado y la espalda en lo alto sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndola con las dos manos. Tenia el aspecto de una serpiente venenosa que la ataría en cualquier instante y así fue, se lanzó sobre ella, que pudo esquivarlo casi de casualidad, girando sobre su pierna izquierda.

Por lo poco que pudo observar del salón, luego del sorpresivo ataque, reconoció que allí había todo tipo de armaduras. Parecía una suerte de deposito, el techo estaba alto pero las paredes rocosas parecían demasiado estrechas. Sasuke reapareció, a una velocidad inhumana, tras ella y le pateo un tobillo, su pierna se volvió como un papel y arrastró a la otra, cayó contra una pila de armaduras que resonaron escandalosas en el lugar. Dejó escapar un quejido. Él volvió sobre ella y al tomó del brazo poniéndola de pie con facilidad y la empujó haciendo que trastabille unos cinco veloces pasos hasta volver a tener estabilidad, con la misma inercia ella tomó una lanza que yacía en el suelo, partida al medio, una punta en cada mano y corrió hacia él, quien parecía esperarla con paciencia soberbia. Fue un ataque defensivo casi instintivo. Justo cuando Hinata llegaba a su encuentro el se agachó rápido y esta vez una de sus piernas se volvió una trampa mortífera que la hizo volar literalmente por los aires, haciendo que su quijada dé de lleno contra el suelo duro. Escupió sangre, se había mordido la lengua. Él volvió a caminar y se sentó a ahorcadas sobre ella para luego colocar una rodilla en su espalda y ejercer presión. Hinata gimió y el sonrió con los ojos encarnados. La volvió a tomar del cabello hasta ponerla de pie, ella volvió a gritar con mucho más dolor. Estaba jugando con ella. Le restregó el rostro contra la pared, como limpiándola y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la antorcha que antes la iluminaba desde arriba. Ella apretó los ojos y el sintió aun más satisfecho. Amenazaba con quemarla en cualquier instante.

—¿Por qué?— se animó a preguntar con vos dolorida.

—Por que eres débil.

—Cla .. claro que lo soy contra usted que es ... quien es — explicó intentando mirarlo. El flequillo de él le tapaba los ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío.

—Y tu nunca llegaras a ser nada si en vez de estar entrenado estás perdiendo el tiempo observando a mi hermano mayor junto con tu amiga— comenzó a presionarle el rostro aun más contra la roca.

— El... ¡ah!— Hinata apretó los ojos dolorida — ... el solo me ha estado entrenando.

—Dudo que hayas aprendido.

—Es... eso intento.

Sasuke le soltó la cabeza y le tomó ambas manos —Tal vez muerta me sirvas más— su voz sonó fría. Comenzó a retorcerle las muñecas

Hinata sintió desde que inició el combate que el la podía mover de un lado para el otro como si se tratará de una hoja de papel. Su fuerza era sobrenatural —Tu no puedes hacerme nada— soltó con vos aguda fastidiada por el dolor insoportable de experimentar como ambos brazos estaban al borde fracturarse —¡Ahhh! ¡No puedes hacerme nada!.

Sasuke paró con su tortura casi enseguida —Puedo hacerte lo que quiera— anunció y la volteó repentinamente, y le aprisiono las muñecas contra las caderas. Se acercó de manera tal que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y ella pudo sentir el aliento de él chocarle contra la frente, él bajo un poco su rostro y finalmente ella pudo verle los ojos, que entre las penumbras parecían encendidos de un rojo sangre. Finalmente la soltó, y acercó aun más su cuerpo contra ella y sin tocarla, comenzó a bajar su cabeza lentamente por el cuello de Hinata, que tenia los ojos perdidos —Puedo hacerte temblar de miedo— le oyó decir con vos ronca y percibió como el aliento de él iba recorriéndole el hombro hasta llegar a su axila. Estaba petrificada, la incertidumbre de no saber que era lo que el famoso asesino del Roma planeaba hacer con ella la estaba carcomiendo, bajó los ojos y observó como ambas manos de él permanecían, ahora, apoyadas contra la roca de la pared. Sasuke continuó su trayecto ubicándose sobre uno de sus pechos pero sin tocarlo, allí se detuvo y exhaló de forma exagerada. Hinata no entendió como, dentro del gran temor que estaba experimentando, sintió que la piel sobre la que él respiraba comenzó a endurecerse y doler. Esta se hizo notar tras la fina tela de su ropa.

Con el cabello ocultándole los ojos otra vez, Terreo sonrió de lado mientras la observaba con descaro — Y puedo hacerte temblar de placer sin siquiera tocarte— Hinata comenzó a boquear pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando el rostro de él volvió a encontrarse frente a frente con ella. Esta vez, luego de obsérvala por un lapso que parecía interminable, le regaló una desquiciada y morbosa sonrisa, a la que ella le respondió con un gesto de espanto que pocas veces hizo en su vida, al tiempo que sintió una de las manos del gladiador enroscarse en la nuca de ella.

De un movimiento certero la giró, quedando esta vez él contra la pared y obligandola a ponerse de rodillas. Ella volvió a gritar horrorizada, mientras veía como él quitaba de un compartimiento de su armadura una kunai, que reconoció como un arma japonesa pero no tuvo tiempo para elaborar teorías de porque él tenia una de esas, porqué le enterró la punta de esta en su mejilla sin lastimarla —Saca la lengua— le ordenó y ella le observó el rostro ensombrecido, desde abajo y sin entender —Si no sacas la lengua te la cortaré.

Al oír esas palabras pronunciadas por aquella maliciosa voz no dudo y la sacó —Mantenla así— ordenó y acercó el rostro de Hinata a su abdomen, justo debajo de su pecho. Hinata pudo sentir su lengua chocar con la piel suave y caliente de Sasuke, quien sin dejar de presionar la kunai contra ella, con la otra mano la obligó a descender lentamente hacía abajo empujándola por la nuca, mientras la miraba y sonreía de lado mordiendo su labio inferior. Al tiempo que bajaba entre sus abdominales el gusto salado del sudor de él comenzó a inundar sus papilas gustativas, ya había sentido el ombligo de él en su boca cuando lo sintió abandonar la presión en su cuello para entender que ahora Sasuke se estaba desabrochando la parte baja de su armadura. La oyó caer contra el suelo, no quiso mirar lo que ahora había frente a ella.

—También puedo hacer que me des placer.— Hinata lo miró con ojos desesperados pero desentendidos— Voy a penetrarte, princesa asiática— se burló son sorna.

Al oír esa frase tragó en seco—¿Q...qué?.

—Lo que oíste. Comienza a darme placer con esa virginal boca que tienes o juro que nadie quedará vivo en este puto lugar— Hinata solo supo que Itachi mentia, que su hermano menor estaba loco y que solo podía hacer una cosa si quería permanecer viva en aquel lugar. Comenzó a temblar y sin dejar de estudiarle los ojos encarnados abrió la boca esperando que Sasuke hiciera el resto.

Cerró los ojos. Casi podía sentir la humillación invadirla cuando él volvió a hablar.

—¿Ya vez que te puedo hacer lo que quiera? — ella cerró la boca y abrió los ojos confundida —Quiero que entiendas que aunque estemos juntos en esto, conmigo hay un limite que vas a respetar. No soy como Itachi. Y si vuelves a subestimar mi autoridad como vienes haciendo hace un tiempo, te juro que te cortaré la lengua, pero no te dolerá, porque para ese entonces me la habrás chupado tantas veces, Hinata Hyuga, que te aseguro que no la sentirás— Aseguró mientras volvía a vestirse—¡Ahora vete!.

Ino y Sakura transportaban una enorme pila de ropa sucia cuando detectaron a Hinata corriendo desesperada y renga por un pasillo lejano. Ninguna detecto su larga cabellera ya que ella la habia escondido bajo la tunica.

— Tiziano parece estar feliz en nuestro escondite— exclamó la rubia sonrojada pero Sakura no la respondió, había quedado observando el lugar por donde el chico corrió con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Comentarios: Sin nada más, creo que el fic vuelve a estar en marcha. Disculpen por tardar tanto, sobre todo a los que han declarado públicamente que este era su fic favorito del fandom ... me siento horrible y aterrada de no cumplir expectativas con este cap.

Gracias por los comentarios y la difusión.

Espero leer sus opiniones acerca del capitulo, así poder continuar con el próximo. Y si son de los que agregan a favoritos y no comentan, sepan que para mi es imprescindible el saber que piensan de este relato

**AUREVOIR.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Les voy a dar un consejo a todos mis lectores que también son escritores.**

Cada historia que hagan y tengan más de 30 favoritos, tomen una parte de ella cópienla y peguenla en buscadores, _porque les pueden estar__** robando.**_

Primero lo hicieron con mi fic _EN EL SÉPTIMO CIRCULO DEL INFIERNO_, en otro fandom. Tuve que detener mi historia para lograr que lo borren. Lógicamente era mucho pedir que den la cara y me pidan las disculpas debidas. Pero vamos, ¿qué ladrón pide perdón?.

Porque eso lo que son, ladrones sin imaginación.

Hoy descubro que me están robando párrafos de _LO EXCESIVO_. Y como ya estoy hasta la madre de que me hagan estas maldades, esta vez no voy a dudar en denunciar AL FORO del mismo FANDOM SASUHINA que como no tiene imaginación y me roba la poca que tengo yo.

Espero ver desaparecer esos fragmentos de mi fic en pocos días o al menos el permiso que corresponde para publicar mis cosas. Porque no me molesta ni que lo tomen, ni que lo traduzcan o yo que se, siempre y cuanto se me pida **mi opinión.**

Y realmente estoy muy cabreada, estuve detenida de escribir por muchas cosas, salud, compromisos, estudios, comentarios de los amantes del SasuSaku y los AntiHinata que son insolentes y poco tolerantes.

Entonces no es grato encima encontrarse con esto.

Gracias por la paciencia de los que pensaron que era una actualización.

Si esto no se arregla en mi próxima publicación pongo el nombre del foto y usuario que esta robando. **Porque para robarte tenes que leerme, asi que ya estas avisado, LADRÓN.**

_Por el resto les aconsejo que googlen fragmentos de sus historias. Que no les esté pasando lo mismo_

**Saludos.** Estoy mas que ofendida.


	7. Sorpresa y espanto

_Lo malo del mundo lo está distorsionando y yo me quedo sin hacer nada._

_Hay tantas cosas que ya no puedo ver_

_las he perdido._

_En ese mundo que ha dibujado alguien tan sólo sé que no quiero hacerte daño._

_Lo recordaré por siempre, sin dudar._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

VI. _**Sorpresa y espanto.**_

Contuvo el llanto o al menos lo intentó. Si había algo que no iba a hacer era darle el gusto a Sasuke de llorar, no lo merecía, él no merecía siquiera sus lagrimas. Ella creía que había pactado un trato con él, donde se respetarían y actuarían justos para derrocar al emperador Madara, abusador y asesino despiadado, demente sin miramientos. Ahora sentía que su hijo, Sasuke, era exactamente igual. Que podía aparentar ser una persona parca y armoniosa, pero de vez en cuando dejaba de ver su verdadera identidad: un cínico que gozaba de su poder y se divertía de su autoridad, un romano autentico. Y aunque al principio creyó que con sus abusos la estaba midiendo, después de lo ocurrido en el deposito de armas sabía que el no estaba armando una farsa, se estaba divirtiendo con ella.

Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Por mucho que lo pensase, lo estudiase y lo buscase: no había camino que no la conduzca a Sasuke. Como la Vía Appia, su destino estaba intrínsecamente unido a él. Ya lo habían discutido con Temari: Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi las tenían donde querían. Conocían todo de ellas, conocían a su gente, al pueblo sometido que ellas defendían y por quienes lucharon tantos años y además, las tenían allí. ¿De todas formas como escaparían?. Habían entrado allí como personas libres y se habían condenado solas a la esclavitud.

Un pómulo le ardía y al acariciarlo con sus dedos lo percibió húmedo, lo comprobó cuando miró su mano: estaba sangrando luego de que Sasuke restriegue su rostro por la pared de piedra. Una rodilla la hacia cojear. Aceleró el paso enseguida antes de que los agudos dolores en su espalda y su cintura empeoren, debía hablar con Temari, porque a partir de la tremenda golpiza que le dio el gladiador y de la humillación que le hizo padecer, una sola y fija idea hacía aflorado en su mente. Derrocarían a Madara, liberarían a su pueblo.

Pero jamás permitiría que alguien como Uchiha Sasuke los gobernara.

Aproximándose a la entrada de su habitación sintió como su pantorrilla se dormía, sus tendones se anudaban y el musculo pareció incendiarse de dolor. Se tomó unos segundos para estirar la pierna en cuestión y notó que una de sus rodillas también sangraba debido a un raspón. No se vio ninguna herida profunda, solo superficial, aunque el dolor de su cuerpo le decía que la paliza había sido mucho más que algo leve.

Y él siquiera había sudado. Lo había disfrutado y ahora se estaría riendo de ella.

—¡Temari!— quiso gritar al abrir la puerta y lo que encontró la obligó a menguar la voz hasta que esta se convirtió en apenas un murmuro que nadie oyó.

Su amiga. Ella estaba desnuda y sudada, en la habitación hacia mucho calor y su cabello estaba suelto y rebelde. Gemía y balbuceaba palabras incoherentes con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en un inconfundible gesto de placer ... y sentada a ahorcadas sobre Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado sobre una de las literas y también estaba desnudo, muy húmedo. Ambos se movían al compas de una coreografía incesante e intensa. Él mantenía los ojos apenas abiertos, con el cabello pegado al rostro y su frente pegada al pecho de ella. Sus brazos de músculos duros se remarcaban a medida de que sus movimientos cobraban ferocidad. El también soltaba palabras entre dientes bancos y apretados como maldiciendo mientras se aferraba a la cadera de ella y la incitaba a moverse más fuerte, como si eso aun fuera posible.

Lo vio deslizar su lengua entre los senos desnudos de ella. Ella había quedado petrificada en el dintel de la habitación, se dijo que era suficiente. Se retiró en silencio y comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo por los pasillos, como si ya nada la apresurada. Sabía que lo que había visto no iba a ser algo difícil de olvidar, ya que nunca había tenido ese tipo contacto con otro hombre, aunque sabía de que se trataba, y aunque Temari solía contarle lo que hacía con un amigo en sus épocas de adolescencia, verlo y de esa forma tan abrupta le causaba una sensación extraña en el vientre. Un cosquilleo perturbador, algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Si lo había experimentado. Se detuvo paralizada a mitad de los pasillos antorchados. Era la misma sensación que sufrió cuando Sasuke le recorrió el cuerpo con su aliento. Una mezcla de terror y calor que nunca creyó que sería posible que se combinaran.

Una puerta junto a ella se abrió. Menos que sorprendida volteó hacía su derecha donde provino el sonido. Allí estaba Itachi, con su única prenda que le tapaba su zona prohibida y el cabello mojado, lucia un gesto calmo que ella estudio sin inhibiciones en las penumbras del fuego. Ya no sentía vergüenza, su gesto se había vuelto impasible luego de tantas sorpresas en un mismo día, pero su pecho seguía agitado por la corrida anterior y por la impensada escena de Naruto y Temari que había encontrado en su alcoba.

Pronto el gesto del hijo mayor de Madara se endureció, se acercó a ella sin miramientos y la tomó de la barbilla para colocar la herida del raspón de Hinata a la luz. Ella, resignada, lo dejó hacer.

—¿Qué mas te hizo?.

Hinata contuvo un leve puchero y las palabras le salieron entrecortadas —Fue... algo brusco conmigo.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que "él la atacó sin motivos", "que ella no había hecho nada para fastidiarlo" y que "había decidido que detestaba su hermano menor casi tanto como a su padre". Pero se contuvo, ya que no estaba entre sus planes mencionarle a Itachi que luego de derrocar a Madara, iría como fuera por Sasuke, porque acababa de desarrollar un sentimiento terrorífico por este, que no era odio pero se le parecía bastante.

Itachi le indicó que lo siga a su alcoba y podía haberse negado, dado a que sus experiencias anteriores en alcobas de ese lugar no eran las mejores, pero ingresó porque encontraba una sensación de protección que ese hombre le generaba y jamás había sentido de un extraño, y eso que desde que su familia fue asesinada y su casa incendiada, se la había pasado conociendo extraños junto con Temari, durmiendo bajo arboles, o incluso a la misma intemperie.

—Siéntate— le indicó Itachi mientras lo veía desaparecer tras unas cortinas. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía cuando caminaba hacia instantes, pero supo que la habitación del muchacho estaba perdida en uno de los pasillos más recónditos. Era angosta, más larga que ancha, húmeda y mal iluminada. Hacía calor debido al clima, pero supuso que los inviernos allí no debían de ser algo precisamente hermoso. Un lugar que contrastaba de una forma abrupta con el lujoso aposento de Sasuke, en la parte superior del edificio. La habitación de Itachi era comparable con una celda.

—Es más de lo que puede pedir un gladiador reconocido— le oyó a hablar a Itachi, que volvía con una fuente llena de agua y algunos paños. Hinata miró sus rodillas moradas con incomodidad, estaba estudiando el lugar sin disimular su cara de horror. Itachi se sentó junto a ella y eso le causó aun más molestia. Volvió a tomarla de la barbilla y allí la sostuvo, ella desvió los ojos hacia algún otro lado mientras lo escuchó humedecer el paño con una sola mano y apretarlo para quitar el excedente de agua, la esparció con suavidad por la mejilla limpiando la sangre y el contacto le quemó todo el rostro, sensación que hizo que ella apriete los ojos —Arderá un poco pero cicatrizara más. No todos los gladiadores pueden jactarse de tener estas medicinas.

Itachi siguió girando el rostro de Hinata a su antojo mientras limpiaba los golpes. El dolor no tardó en menguar pero otro aun más fuerte volvió cuando ella percibió la cercanía abismal al rostro del hombre, sintió vergüenza y comenzó a sonrojarse cuando el aliento fresco de él le acarició el rostro. Mientras él ahora tiraba aun más su cabeza hacia atrás limpiandole el cuello, ella se animó a espiarlo. Sus ojos oscuros y concentrados en su labor, la nariz recta y pequeña, los labios fruncidos le enviaron otra vez esa sensación de sentirse a salvo que hacía años que no sentía.

Itachi la descubrió mirandolo y le envió una gentil sonrisa antes de terminar de limpiarle la nariz que apenas le había sangrado. Entonces ella no creyó que dos hermanos puedan ser tan distintos entre sí. Tan opuestos.

—Te debes estar preguntando por qué la habitación de Sasuke es tan lujosa y yo vivo aquí.

Hinata se sorprendió y salió de sus cavilaciones —Solo me preguntaba por qué el emperador no sabe que eres su hijo.

—Tiempo al tiempo— opinó Itachi mientras retorcía un trapo húmedo y se lo entregaba —.Si queremos ganar debemos ser sabios. Y ser prudente es lo más inteligente que podemos ser.

—Dijiste que podríamos hablar— ella lo aceptó y comenzó a limpiar el polvo de sus brazos, también lo hizo con su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo que no escapó de los ojos de Itachi.

—Lo haremos, Hinata, lo haremos— bajó el tono de voz y tomó la mano de ella para continuar el trayecto hasta su pecho —Quiero que lo sepas todo de mi. No solo tiene que ver con nuestro plan. Tomatelo como algo personal.

Desconcertada la Hyuga intentó no desviarse de la conversación —También dijiste... que no tenia que temerle.

—Bueno no me refería a que fuere un cordero. No debes entrenar con él aun, no suele medir su fuerza. Cuando estemos en la arena quédate cerca mio. Yo me encargaré de que no te toque con él.

—No entrene con él— admitió y la mano de Itachi dejó de moverse.

El gesto de Itachi se endureció vilmente, sus ojos se oscurecieron. Unos segundos en silencio bastaron para que el cambie totalmente la forma en la que se dirigió a ella —¿Quien hizo esto?.

—Sa... sasuke— confesó confundida y temblorosa.

—¿Entonces?— se perdió en una reflexión momentánea—¿Lo hizo sin ningún motivo?. ¿Te golpeó por nada?

—Eso... creo— murmuró cuando notó que Itachi se había alejado y luego sintió como el jarrón con agua que habían estado utilizando se rompía en miles de partes generando un ruido escandaloso que la sobresaltó en el silencio de la habitación.

Luego de unos segundos de completa intriga él habló con voz pasiva. —Sasuke es el dueño de este ludus.

—¿Qué?. ¿Esto es un ludus?.

La confesión hizo que ella eleve la cabeza y abra los ojos de forma exagerada. Itachi se cruzó de brazos y suspiró antes de comenzar un relato del que no estaba seguro que debería explicar.

—Mi padre se lo ha obsequiado para su cumpleaños numero quince. Desde ese momento él se encarga de administrarlo y de entrenarse en el mismo claro. Quién diría que se convertiría en el tipo más fuerte de la arena.

La mandíbula de Hinata estaba tan abajo que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desprenderse. Como si fuera poco el poder que tenía ese muchacho, resultaba que no se encontraban en un lugar secreto organizado por una rebelión. Si no en un ludus, una escuela de gladiadores, una cárcel de esclavos que eran entrenados para sacrificarse en pos del entretenimiendo de la gente —¿Por qué al emperador le interesaría el negocio de los gladiadores?.

—Puede que a simple vista parezca descabellado y que si Sasuke quisiera que lloviera mierda, Madara haría lo posible para que Júpiter la cagara— ella alzó las cejas, no lo imaginaba utilizando ese vocabulario —, pero la idea de derrocar a su padre existe desde que yo comencé a servirle y se enteró de la verdad.

La Hyuga se puso de pie y caminó desconcertada hasta él —Necesito saber la verdad. No soporto las intrigas de este lugar, Itachi.

—Lo harás— le aseguró tomándole ambas manos.

Ella estaba tan hipnotizada por la revelación que no se preocupó demasiado por el gesto del muchacho. Reflexionó un momento —Sasuke planea hacer ... esto desde los quince años. Y es el domine de todos estos esclavos.

—Son gladiadores—corrigió.

—Son esclavos—remató ella mirándolo fijo. El Uchiha notó una extraña chispa encenderse en los ojos de la muchacha.

—Ellos son felices siendo lo que son—atentó a modo de prueba.

—Lo serían más si hubieran elegido serlo. Sólo están resignados y a veces la resignacion puede confundirte y hacerte creer que tienes lo que quieres. Aman la sangre porque es todo lo que conocen.

La determinación de la muchacha lo deslumbró. Ahora entendía porque Sasuke había hecho lo que hacía. Una mujer como Hinata era difícil de ignorar.

—Para hablarles de libertad es por lo que estas hoy aquí— afirmó seguro y Hinata le sonrió tímidamente al suelo—. Aun así debes aprender a luchar porque una rebelión no solo se hace con palabras.

Hinata asintió con firmeza — Seré la mejor.

Itachi le sonrió.

—No menciones que cuento con agua o aceites— le encargó sin soltarla—. Sino quedaría a la vista que tengo privilegios.

Ella frunció las cejas —Pero eres el encargado de entrenar a los reclutas. No sería tonto pensar que...

—Hinata necesito tu silencio —interrumpió volviendo a ser el tipo amable desde hacía algunos instantes —No estés asustada. Te prometo que él no te volverá a lastimarte. Regalame tu confianza.

Los ojos de ella se posaron en sus manos, ambas sostenidas con firmeza pero delicadeza. Manos enormes, por mucho. Sintió que debía sincerarse y lo hizo mirándolo con recelo —No se por qué... pero... hay algo en ti que me hace a confiar.

—Quizás tenga que ver con esto— advirtió con voz ronca y luego tiró de las manos de Hinata hasta acercarla y besarla. Mientras la apretaba de la cintura sus labios capturaban los de ellas, saboreandolos con su ágil lengua. Ella solo pudo abrir los labios y sus ojos supuraron desconcierto mientras el gladiador la apretaba contra su pecho con la intención de no soltarla más y justo en ese momento la separó con delicadeza de su boca.

Tomándola de los hombros la estudió unos segundos con ojos confundidos y sonrió con desdicha ante la atónita muchacha.

—Realmente...me siento extraño... yo no...— intentó hablar pero el sonido crujiente de la puerta abierta atrajo la mirada de ambos hacía Sasuke, quien los miraba recargado en el marco, con gesto aburrido y su pecho desnudo bañado en sangre aun tibia que contrastaba con sus pálidos músculos.

Itachi no pudo hablar. Hinata solo deseó morir cuando el hermano de quien la había besado no cambió su gesto neutral —Temoclates nos iba a delatar —anunció antes de dar media vuelta con ambas manos ensangrentadas, chorreando liquido vital de alguien más, dejando un rastro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido metálico de las espadas volvía a retumbar. Un nuevo día transcurría caluroso en el ludus del hijo del emperador. Temari y Naruto volvían a enfrentarse, pero esta vez envueltos en un halo de seriedad que sorprendió hasta al mismo Itachi. No reían ni bromeaban, solo se concentraban en derrocar a su oponente.

Hinata recordó la noche anterior cuando volvió a sus aposentos, totalmente fuera de sí. La golpiza sin motivo lógico de Sasuke, el beso extraño de Itachi, las manos del hijo del emperador impregnadas de sangre de alguien más. Temari dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa ladina plasmada en su apacible rostro. Hinata apretó los labios, ahora si que no sabía si realmente podía contar con su amiga para concretar sus planes. ¿Sasuke habría ordenado que Naruto haga esto apropósito? ¿que se apodere de su amiga?.

Él era capaz, de eso, de cualquier cosa.

Tardó horas en dormir, que utilizó para comenzar a aclarar su mente e idear como acabaría con Terreo. Sonaría utópico para cualquiera, pero mientras sufría el dolor de su carne machacada por las manos de él, se convencía más y más que no lo dejaría acceder al poder de Roma. Era de insanos darle poder a un desquiciado niño asesino. Antes de insertarse en el mundo de los sueños con una perspectiva borrosa de la realidad, recordó el beso de Itachi. Ni excitante, ni aterrador. Extraño, misterioso, como los hechos que envolvían ese lugar. Como los ojos a veces indescifrables de los Uchihas. Todo lo que ella tenía era incertidumbre.

La espada de su oponente la golpeó justo en una de sus pantorrillas, donde el dolor del musculo relajado por el corto descanso se acentuó hasta quemar, acto que la hizo caer de tal forma que pudo saborear la arena y sentirla crujir entre los muelas. Tuvo que escupirla ante la risa burlona de los demás reclutas y gladiadores.

—No se desconcentren— ordenó Itachi con seriedad y todos volvieron de inmediato a la acción. Como si la voz de su entrenador le hubiera quemado.

—¿Realmente tengo que pelear con este debilucho?— se quejó el hombre que enfrentaba a Hinata. Quien era por mucho más alto que ella, sin cabello y con gesto espeluznante. Su rostro era pequeño comparado con su lustrosa cabeza que se incertaba entre sus enormes brazos, parecía que no tenia cuello.

Itachi los miró de soslayo —Lucharemos— le anunció al gigante y luego observó Hinata demasiado agitada, sucia y sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas —Bebé agua, Tiziano.

Mientras ella marchaba hacia los asientos, el gigante la siguió con los ojos y luego se volvió a su entrenador, colocándose en posición defensiva —¿ Por qué utiliza esos estúpidos atuendos con este jodido calor?— indagó con gesto torpe mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Era una pregunta lógica. El resto solo poseía unos pequeños trapos harapientos que le cubrían sus partes intimas.

—Muchas preguntas— evitó Itachi mientras giraba su cuerpo y arrastraba su espada con él para colisionarla con su oponente.

—¿Será que tu y ese niño bonito?— insinuó el gigante e Itachi se aprovechó de que sus espadas estaban cruzadas en un bloqueo forzoso para acertarle un cabezazo que hizo sangrar la nariz del hombre.

Tras un grito de dolor y una risotada ensangrentada el tipo entendió que no era digno de indagar al gran Itachi. La verdad es que le había gustado el niño debilucho que había golpeado, no se veían muchas mujeres en el ludus, salvo las intocables hermanas de Sasuke, y esa tañ Temari que era mejor perderla que encontrarla, pero ya no diría nada al respecto.

—Es más difícil penetrarte con la espada que con...

Hinata estaba mojando su rostro en un barril de agua fresca cuando elevó su cabeza desconcertada para observar a Naruto. No lo había dicho en tono de voz alto, pero lo suficiente para que Temari se vuelva loca, suelte la espada y se le monte encima para tumbarlo y comenzar a insertar golpes directos en tu rostro. Los gladiadores abandonaron su entrenamiento para reunirse en torno a ellos y aplaudir. Itachi se masajeó las sienes.

El plan de hacerle creer a todos que ella y Temari era pareja para ocutar su identidad, se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

—Supongo que ahora me debes llamar Domine.

Y cómo si la situación no fuera absurda, la voz de Sasuke le retorció las entrañas e hizo que la bilis trepe hasta su garganta. Reprimió sus ganas de vomitar, su sudor frio y el temor que le provocaba ese tipo. Lo vio reflejado en el agua, detrás de ella, con su gesto burlón y esa contradictoria mirada indiferente.

—Ese... no era el trato— opinó cerrando los ojos e intentando tragar.

—Siendo que hay algunas reglas que no están siendo respetadas, aun quieres hablar de tratos— opinó con sorna mientras pasaba de ella y se dirigía a la arena.

Al verlo, todos detuvieron su fiesta para detenerse firmes. En algunos se leía el miedo en sus rostros. Todos podrían maravillarse del respeto que generaba en esos gigantes alguien tan joven. Pero Hinata sabía que lo hacía a través del miedo, él no inspiraba respeto por ser un humano lleno de valores, solamente les generaba miedo. Era la única forma que tenía para que el resto lo obedezca. Simple, pobre y bajo miedo.

Naruto giró su cabeza y con Temari encima estudió los pies de su hermano. Sonrió avergonzado ante la ceja elevada del Uchiha. Se podía decir que era el único junto con Itachi que no lo adulaban y obedecían asustados. Que se trataban como lo que se suponen que eran, hermanos.

—Es el cumpleaños de Madar— anunció—.se harán juegos en su honor.

—¿A qué ludus le patearemos el trasero?— preguntó Naruto con ansias, Temari olvidándose del suceso anterior se puso de pie.

—A ninguno.

—Habla claro, Sasuke—increpí Itachi y nadie se sorprendió de que el entrenador le dé ordenes al temible Terreo. Sasuke le enterró los ojos con odio, Hinata no lo notó porque aun se encontraba paralizada en su lugar y solo le veía las espaldas, la túnica y una carta en su mano.

—Pelearemos entre nosotros—entregó el anuncio a Naruto y cada uno conoció a su oponente mientras iban pasándose el papel—.Tu y yo ejecutaremos la pelea principal—se dirigió a Itachi con una leve sonrisa ladina y todos quedaron estacados en su lugar. Temari se cruzó de brazos observando a Hinata que no disimulaba su gesto de estupefacción.

—¡Eso es retorcido!— se quejó Naruto con furia mientras le arrebataba el papel a un gladiador para asegurarse de lo que había escuchado. Todos se amontonaron detrás del rubio totalmente desconcertados por la noticia. A Itachi no se le movió un cabello, solo pasó de Sasuke y se remojó el cabello junto a Hinata como si nadie más existiera.

Sasuke caminó hasta las habitaciones más cercanas al ludus.

—¿Algun consejo, Domine?— se apresuró el anterior oponente de Hinata

—No se mueran— aclaró y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Oscuridad de la que Hinata se quedó prendida. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Ese anuncio le ayudó a atar todos los hilos pendientes que explicarían el comportamiento inaudito de Sasuke con ella. Él era un tipo que buscaba la obediencia a través del temor, todos le temían, por eso le llamaban Terreo. Todos menos Itachi, Naruto, Temari y ella. A Temari fue tan fácil someterla como a Naruto. Pero era un gran problema para el futuro emperador que ella y su hermano no le tengan miedo, y más aun la idea de que conspiren en su contra. Por eso la quiso asustar, por eso había planeado con consentimiento de su padre enfrentarse a su hermano. Era un monstruo que con tal de tener el poder asesinaría a su propio hermano. Una criatura tan maligna que podría haber salido de un habitáculo del imperio de Hades.

No supo por qué y corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Entre las habitaciones iluminadas por antorchas localizó su espalda y su elegante andar.

—¡Fue apropósito!. ... ¿verdad?— gruñó agitada por la caminata —.Crees que con Itachi vamos a desobedecer tus planes.

Él la escuchó pero siguió su camino y tomó una de las antorchas de las muchas que había en la pared —¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo conoces?. Que fácil es todo contigo.

—¡Estas pensando mal!. ¡Solo tenemos una buena relación!— se le acercó al ver que la estaba ignorando—. Itachi jamás te desobedecería. El te ama. ¡Es tu hermano! ¡Siempre habla bien de ti!... te ama.

De frente a una habitación él pateó la puerta e ingresó —¿Y tú?—indagó desde adentro.

Ella se quedó petrificada en el dintel. ¿Le estaba preguntando si lo amaba? —¿Yo?.

—¿Me desobedecerías?— preguntó con voz neutral mientras revolvía los objetos de alguien.

Hinata evidenció chorros de sangre salpicados en la pared. Recordó a Sasuke con sus manos bañadas en liquido vital. "_Termoclates nos iba a delatar_" le había dicho a Itachi. El gesto de la Hyuga se ensombreció —Solo si no se cumple lo pactado.

Sasuke se sacudió las manos y volvió a tomar la antorcha para estudiar el lugar —¿Puedes amenazarme?.

Ella se sintió subestimada. Y además recordó que había enfrentado cosas peores que un maldito romano loco, como el asesinato de toda su familia—He podido con muchas situaciones peores en mi vida.

El alzó las cejas mientras revisaba debajo de unas tablas —Me conmueves.

—Quizá él te mate a ti—atentó con furia creciente y supo que era prudente retirarse, no podría hablarle de valores a alguien que solo conocía la sangre y el odio—. Eso deseo—murmuró antes de pasar la puerta.

El ruido de la antorcha tocar el suelo la paralizó. Pronto el calor del fuego que se había expandido hacia un montón de pertenencias de alguien, le llegó a los tobillos.

—Ni siquiera muerto te dejaría en paz— lo escuchó decir detrás de ella—. Me las arreglaría para volver del inframundo y te arrastraría hasta allí conmigo.

—¡No!¡No!— intentó resistirse, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sasuke la había arrastrado entre las llamas y acorralado en un rincón, la sangre aun húmeda de la pared manchó la ropa y el cabello de Hinata. Con las llamas que consumían todo detrás de Sasuke, la tomó el rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. Y ella lo hizo. En sus ojos oscuros se reflejaba el calor ígneo del lugar que ardía.

—Porque puedo hacertelo— le apretó sus pómulos, como ya lo había echo, haciendo que la boca se le abra —Porque quiero hacertelo.

Se mordió los labios antes de besarla con un ímpetu devastador. Ella sintió ahogarse mientras todo el cuerpo de él la oprimía. Se humedecían por el terrible calor del lugar. Hinata en la punta de sus pies abrió los ojos aterrada y las pupilas se le dilataron reflejando los ojos cerrados de Sasuke que parecía concentrado en su labor y ahora le tomaba la cintura para apretarla fuertemente. La estrujó contra la sangre del hombre que había asesinado, su lengua exploró toda su cavidad, se retorció acariciando la suya, ambos se contrajeron en un extraño placer cuando el beso se consumió justo con las llamas detrás de ellos.

Luego de separarse, Sasuke, con su dedo pulgar secó la saliva chorreando de una de las comisuras de una Hinata enrojecida, sudada, despeinada, manchada de sangre y con los ojos llorosos —Y porque soy mejor que mi hermano.

—No temblabas así con él anoche, Hyuga Hinata— opinó alzando una ceja y se retiró. Hinata cayó de rodillas y allí quedó en una habitación que se oscurecía tras extinguirse la ultima llama de fuego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Es un simple capricho o realmente crees que yo pudiera traicionarte?— mientras Sasuke se sumergió en el agua tibia ignoró a su hermano mayor, quién ya se encontraba allí hacía tiempo—¿Tanto te gusta tu hermana?.

Como si hubiera dado en el blanco él menor no elevó la cabeza que tenía inclinada hacia atrás —No es una certeza.

—Pero hay posibilidades. ¿Verdad?— interrumpió Naruto que se unía al baño. Una hermosa romana se acercó con frutas de estación en una bandeja, el gladiador dorado simplemente la ignoró e Itachi no perdió detalle de ese pequeño acto.

—No es asunto suyo.

—¿Ocurrió algo que no sepa?— preguntó Naruto percibiendo ese aire hostil que había entre los hermanos.

Sasuke se volteó dándole su húmeda espalda al resto y tomó una uva que sutilmente posicionó en su boca—Absolutamente nada.

—Anoche besé a Hinata— comentó Itachi mientras se repasaba los brazos desnudos— Sasuke nos vio. Luego de lo que ocurrió con Termoclates esta paranoico y cree que con ella conspiraremos en su contra.

—¿Y eso estaba en los planes?— indagó el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzando sentir una gran ansiedad por no comprender que sucedía.

El mayor elevó sus hombros—No.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mirando a ambos. Totalmente desentendido —¿Entonces?.

—Quise besarla.

—Pensé que le gustaba a Sasuke.

—La necesito para esto— explicó con voz aburrida, Sasuke, mientras mordía la tercer uva—. Nada más.

—El gran Terreo necesita de la ayuda de dos mujeres— Naruto se cruzó de brazos, ofendido, y también se sumergió con el agua hasta el cuello —Aun me suena a mentira.

—Lo es. Sasuke solo quiere saber si esa chica es su hermana— provocó Itachi deslizándose hasta estar junto a su hermano que permanecía en su plan de no darle mucha importancia a la conversación.

—Tu también crees que es importante tener a esas dos de nuestro lado— opinó Sasuke, tomando el racimo entero—.Mucha gente las adula.

—¿Y qué harás si realmente es tu hermana, Sasuke?— presionó Itachi, robando una de las uvas del racimo de su hermano menor ante la mirada sospechosa del rubio.

—¡Un momento!. Si es tu hermana... — Naruto señaló a Itachi confundido —también es la tuya.

Sólo el sonido del agua en movimiento se escuchó hasta que Naruto sintió que la confusión lo excedía.

—¿Esta bien que él bese a tu hermana?— le preguntó a Sasuke que solo elevó los hombros. Luego señaló a Itachi otra vez —¿Esta bien que beses a tu propia hermana?. Además. ¿Por qué dices que a Sasuke le gusta su hermana?. Eso es asqueroso, Sasuke.— desesperado, el rubio comenzó a sacudir su cabellera, tirando de los mechones —¡Pero tu la besaste, Itachi!. ¡A tu hermana!

—Si, lo hice— confirmó el Uchiha mayor divertido con la situación. Naruto aun no entendía la historia completa de su familia. Por eso creía que si Hinata era hermana de Sasuke, también sería su hermana. No lo culparía, era una historia muy retorcida. Además, no estaba orgulloso de haberla besado. No luego de que se sintiera tan extraño haberlo hecho.

Sasuke dejó de masticar la uva en seco y se puso de pie. Todos observaron su cuerpo desnudo —Me importa una mierda si es mi hermana o si Itachi la besa— antes de retirarse giró para dirigirle una mirada amenazante a su hermano mayor—.Si quisiera en este momento me la follaría y nadie siquiera me lo podría cuestionar...

Mientras se iba chorreando agua por la habitación volvió a masticar la fruta

—Claro que no— respondió Itachi tomando el racimo que había pertenecido a Sasuke—. No serías el primer romano de esta casa que se vuelve loco por su hermana.

Sasuke escupió la uva iracundo —Hijo de puta— dijo entre dientes luego de atravesar la puerta.

Naruto que había quedado boquiabierto con la situación, miró a Itachi extrañado— ¿Dejarás que se vaya así?.

—No la molestará. Esta perturbado por nuestro enfrentamiento en los juegos.

—A eso me refiero...— el rubio comenzó a sonrojarse—.Sé que no soy tu hermano pero ...

—Pero lo eres, Naruto— confirmó Itachi dandole las uvas de un pase certero.

Naruto las atrapó —Me gustaría saber de donde vino esa estupidez... de enfrentarse entre ustedes. Realmente... ¿alguien va a morir?

Antes de sumergirse totalmente le aclaró —Es algo que tiene que suceder.

.

.

.

—No habías pensando que ocurrirá con nosotras el día del duelo. Nadie nos dijo nada, no figuramos en el papel— reprimió Temari secándose el cabello en plena oscuridad mientras Hinata se recostaba —Esto no es lo que acordamos.

—Perdón— se disculpó dibujando en la oscuridad el recuerdo de su amiga y Naruto —.Pasaron muchas cosas... creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para hablar.

Luego de unos segundos sin respuesta Hinata frunció el ceño —¿Temari?.

Otro prolongado silencio transcurrió cuando de pronto se escucharon pasos delicados ingresar otra vez—¡Por Jupiter, Temari!¡Pensé que te habías ido!— las sabanas se elevaron y un cuerpo menudo pronto se encontró sobre ella, más allá de su deseentendimiento, Hinata se sonrojó en la oscuridad —¿Qué... se supone que haces?.

—Silencio. Sasuke me mataría si supiera que estoy aquí—la voz de Ino en su oído, la pequeña mano tapándole la boca para que no grite y su aroma costoso de romana patricia le dio una señal de alarma.

—Yo... no... no— quiso explicarle cuando sintió los labios de la muchacha recorrer su cuello y la mano bajar a su pecho —.¡Detente!.

—No es algo que puedas decidir— respondió con voz seductora palpando con desquicio uno de sus pechos.

—¡No es lo que crees!— intentó explicar la Hyuga en vano.

—Siempre lo supe— confesó tomando sus dos senos y apretándolos en compañía de una carcajada.

Hinata detuvo su forcejeo. Había tomado de las muñecas a Ino que permanecía empecinada en entrelazar sus piernas con las de ella— ¿Qué?.

—Que eres una mujer. Pero si se entera Sakura, ¿sabés? se enojaría muchisimo al saber que me gusta una mujer. Ella quiere que tenga hijos y además estoy comprometida a un tipo muy rico. Pero no lo soporto. Eres el hombre más hermoso que he conocido,aunque suene irónico.

La Hyuga intentó que su boca no se abra una vez más. Estaba cansada de sorpresas. Se limitó a suspirar y cerrar los ojos. Soltó delicadamente las manos de la muchacha —Creo que ... estas confundida.

—Podrías permanecer así vestida siempre si es lo que realmente quieres. Puedo ser tu esposa de verdad. La mejor coartada para ocultar tu identidad— insistió recostándose sobre el pecho de Hinata.

—Eso... no pasará.

—Podría gustarte, Hinata. Lo sé—lal abrazó con mucha fuerza, demostrando que era digna hermana de Terreo—.Podrías amarme.

—No te ofendas Ino— Hinata intentó sonar lo más compasiva posible—.Pero... eso no es posible.

—¡Podría hablarte de Sasuke!— se desesperó asustando a Hinata—.Puedo decirte todo lo que necesitas saber de él.

La oferta con aroma a extorsión la tentó por unos segundos pero enseguida supo que no podría usar a una mujer para su beneficio porque se parecería demasiado a todo lo que odiaba. —Ino, porfavor, detén esto.

—Déjame demostrártelo— anunció y en la oscuridad tuvo la premonición de que la muchacha estaba preparandose para besarla.

—¡Basta!— anunció asestándole un golpe certero que la desmayó, dejándola tendida sobre la cama—¡Romanos, malditos locos!— gritó con odio en el pasillo sin ningún desacato.

Caminó algunos pasos en la oscuridad. —¡¿Donde mierda te encuentras, Temari?!.

Así prosiguió, desmoralizada caminando otra vez por los pasillos, como la noche anterior. Sin entender por qué se sentía tan frustrada. Sasuke, Itachi, Ino ... eran todos hermanos. Todos estaban locos o estaban complotandose para sacarla de quicio. Negó con la cabeza para despejar la mente de ideas absurdas. Se olvidaba donde estaba, en Roma: la capital de la promiscuidad, como se dice en tierras lejanas. Y ella allí iba ¿a qué?. Por un momento sintió que estaba todo perdido, no le encontraba sentido el estar ahí. Deberían escapar hacía más allá del Rin con Temari y si sobrevivían se olvidarian de todas sus fantasías revolucionarias e intentarían lograr una vida o sobrevida tranquila, en la medida de lo posible.

Jamás sucedería. No había cómo.

La voz de su hermano, Sai llamándola, le cruzó la mente como un rayo pulverizador. Volteó para enfrentar sus oscuros recuerdos y allí lo vio, estático, con su extraña sonrisa mirándola fijo. Detrás de él estaban todos. Kiba, Shino, su madre, su padre. Todos los que alguna vez conoció. Pronto la sonrisa de su hermano comenzó a sangrar, así como sus ojos y los orificios de todos los presentes ante ella. Un cortas escenas en secuencia invadieron sus ojos llorosos. La sangre de su familia, la de las manos de Sasuke, la voz de Itachi pidiendo que confíe en ella, la voz de Sai invitándola a jugar con katanas de madera, los gemidos de Temari, la extorsión de Ino. El beso, las llamas, Sai muerto, Kiba muerto, Shino muerto. Todos muertos. Sasuke, Sasuke besándola, Sasuke golpeandola, Itachi curandola, Sasuke matando a todos.

Sasuke diciendola que la arrastraría al inframundo con él.

No había forma de quitarlo de su mente. Se abalanzó a la imagen de Terreo y le propinó cuantos golpes pudo. Mientras más fuerza utilizaba más sonreía el gladiador asesino, mientras mas rápido movía sus brazos más su carcajada burlona se propagaba. No podía dañarlo, no podía alejarlo.

— No ... puedo ... evitarlo— aceptó entre jadeos para arrodillarse en el suelo.

—¿Quién es?— la voz de alguien más se escuchó cerca y entonces ella noto que la habían escuchado. No estaba segura de cuanto alboroto había ocasionado pero notó que de sus nudillos adormecidos brotaba sangre, elevó los ojos lagrimeantes solo para asombrarse al ver como había dejado la pared de piedra. Humanamente imposible, pero la había hecho trizas. Cómo pudo corrió de allí a toda prisa.

Dejado un rastro sanguíneo llego hasta un paredón que intentó escalar, llegando a la cima se sentó sobre él y allí quedo para apreciar la grandeza de aquella ciudad donde habitaba. Arrancó una roca del muro bajo ella y la lanzó pensando que ojalá fuese esa roca, que ahora se encontraba fuera de dichos muros.

Un ruido estrepitoso rompió el silencio y notó como una carreta se aproximaba hacia ella. Hizo equilibrio sobre la pared hasta poder esconderse en una escalera, la que tendría que haber utilizado para subir pero ignoró. Escuchó el transporte aproximarse hasta estar definitivamente detrás de ella, del otro lado del muro. Sintió los caballos relinchar y reconoció la voz de Itachi dar ordenes. Frunció los ojos cuando notó que la carreta se abría y alguien parecía bajar.

—Yo ... yo ... realmente no puedo creer que estés aquí— opinó el Uchiha mayor con voz corrompida por algún tipo de emoción—¡Finalmente puedo conocerte, hermano mio!.

Hinata repitió las palabras en voz baja, confundida por la situación. ¿Quién acababa de venir? ¿un amigo de la infancia de Itachi?. ¿Había más hermanos?.

—Jamás pensé que esto sucedería.

La voz que respondía generó que a la Hyuga se le pare el corazón por unos segundos para comenzar a latir tan rápido que no supo como no le explotó. Sintió calor en todo el cuerpo y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. Sintió sus manos picar y sus pies sudar. Sintió esa voz que lucía más madura y ronca, pero seguía siendo _esa voz_.

Temblando, dudosa de hacerlo, paralizada por la conmoción, espió.

Ahí estaba. Sin cabello, con extrañas vestiduras y los ojos raramente pintados. Más bronceado, más alto, más corpulento y unido en un abrazo fraternal con Itachi.

Refregó sus ojos que se nublaron por las lagrimas, reprimió un vomito, pensó que se desmayaría. Solo tuvo fuerzas para nombrarlo en un murmuro que se opaco por el sonido de la carreta retirándose.

—Sai.

* * *

_Creo que a Hinata ya no le entra un susto más en el cuerpo. Prometo que el próximo capitulo estará visto desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. Perdón por la corrección vulgar, la hice muy rápido. Voy a contestar todo por PM. Les agradezco eternamente el apoyo._

_Desde la pagina Premios Naruto Fanfic, me estan entrevistando. No se pierdan esa pagina de facebook, es muy buena._

_Carta de un suicida sigue plagiada, una mierda. Gracias a todos los que toleraron mis broncas con respecto a todos los plagios que sufrí, son los lectores más increíbles que alguien puede tener. Los que me insultaron por frenar mis historias, realmente no me interesa que me lean. Los que no estaban de acuerdo y me lo dijeron con respeto, les pido mil disculpas, realmente no tenia opción._

_No se enfaden conmigo porque no entendieron el enredado árbol familiar de Sasuke e Itachi, eso se sabrá a su tiempo._

_Para los que todavía no lo leyeron, hace una semana actualicé Lo Excesivo._


End file.
